There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke
by Emersonian
Summary: Mary Margaret finds an amnesic woman who can only remember searching for her husband and her son Marius. Desiring to find her own long- lost child, Lily consults Fidget, the only other person other than the Apprentice who knows about her past before she came to Storybrooke. In the past, Queen Marianne and her Bog King try to protect their son from the curse that fell upon him.
1. An Unexpected Newcomer

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

An Unexpected Newcomer

It was a very sunny day today in Storybrooke: the sky was blue, the sun was shining, the weather was nice, and birds were chirping happy songs.

Mary Margaret was enjoying this perfect day by taking her baby son Neal out for a walk on the trail in the forest. Of course, her husband David and her daughter Emma were against it, since Fidget the Bat, the evil Batrishan foe of Hook, Emma's boyfriend, was roaming somewhere in the woods, still angry that he didn't get his revenge on Killian despite the fact that Storybrooke decided to let him go and meditate on his actions if he ever decided to redeem himself. Mary Margaret managed to convince her family to let her go alone for a walk with her son under the confirmation that she could take care of herself and her baby.

So here she was, walking in the woods peacefully, pushing the stroller where Neal was sleeping, with a quiver hanging on her shoulders in case she was being attacked, and enjoying her day while she also tried to keep an eye around her in case Fidget attacked.

Sure, Fidget had tried to kill Hook by hurting Emma and manipulating Henry and Rosetta in horrible ways that still caused Henry to wake up in the middle of the night screaming, but Mary Margaret thought that he could perhaps be given a second chance and lose his villainous ways. After all, she spent most of her life under the wrath of a revenge-seeking Regina who was angry at her for ruining her first love life; now, Regina was living a new life, away from her villainous ways, forgave Mary Margaret, and was living with Robin, whom she fell in love with, and his son Roland.

If Regina gave up revenge on Mary Margaret for good, then Fidget could have that same opportunity.

She kept enjoying her walk until she walked near the Wishing Well and saw a flash of light and a person on the ground. Worried, she quickly pulled Neal's stroller to a safe spot and rushed to the well. A woman was lying there, unconscious, at the steps of the well.

"Oh my god! Are you all right?" Mary Margaret asked worryingly to the woman as she helped the latter get up. The woman was slender with fair skin and rosy cheeks. Her dark brown hair was short and spiked as if she'd come back from battle; her eyes were of a light hazel brown hazel color that reminded Mary Margaret of caramel. The woman wore dark purple makeup on her eyes and lips. Her dark pink shirt and blue pants were torn and her brown boots were covered in soot.

"I…I don't know. I…I don't remember who I am," the woman stammered as she scrubbed her head, which was bruised on the side.

 _She must have hit her head on the Wishing Well an gotten amnesia_ , Mary Margaret thought. "Don't worry. We'll bring you to the hospital. I'll go get help." She helped the wobbling woman walk until the latter stopped.

"Wait!"

Mary Margaret looked at the woman with concern.

"Where's my husband? Where's my son…Marius?"


	2. A Batrishan Knows What a Dragon Wants

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

The Batrishan Knows What The Dragon Wants

Not too far away from the Wishing Well and a few meters close to the deepest ravine in the forest, Lily sniffed the air. With her dragon senses now developed, she had become a master tracker when it came to finding things and people.

She sniffed the air even more and found what she was looking for: the scent of wet ashes covering fur. Her foot suddenly splashed into something murky. Lily looked down and saw that it was a dark, murky puddle; she reached out her hand and touched the ooze with her fingers, feeling the disgusting mix of mucus and blood all at once.

"This is your way of hiding?" she asked out loud in a mocking tone. At first, there was nothing, until something fell from the branches and crash-landed on the ground. The thing was none other than Fidget the Bat, the peg-legged Batrishan with a crippled wing who recently tried to get revenge on Captain Hook by harming Emma, Lily's childhood best friend, and manipulating Henry Mills, Emma's son, and Rosetta Anubisia Romanov, the daughter of the god Anubis and the current descendant of the Romanov royalty, Marion Romanov Romanson. He exiled himself in the woods after the locals spared him in the hopes that he'd reform the same way revenge-seekers like Regina, Hook, and Lily's own mother, Maleficent, did.

"I've been hiding like this for a month now," he grumbled as he got up, despite the way he was clutching his stomach with pain. "And no, I have no intention of helping you."

"How on earth could you know what I possibly want?" Lily snorted.

"A Batrishan knows what a dragon wants, and I am currently uninterested in your situation." He got up and started walking away.

"You're the main reason why I'm asking you right now!" Lily shouted at him.

"Correction!" Fidget retorted as he turned back to face Lily with his exasperated eyes. "Your mother and that loony blonde's parents are the main reason why you came to this realm and ended up in the messed up life you live in. I just happened to be a bystander sent by the Apprentice to make sure that you remained alive until you had your own little dragon."

Lily looked at the Batrishan in an angry, dragon way, fighting back tears in the process.

"Sorry, dragon, but unless you have something that we can wager, than your pathetic crocodile tears are useless to me. _Hasta la vista_!"

He flew off, leaving Lily on her knees and screaming: "YOU JERK!" at the uncaring Batrishan. She cried as he flew away and covered her face in order to catch the tears that we're falling from her eyes.

"I need him…I need him to find my daughter…I need him to find you, Romana. And I _swear_ he'll help, if it's the last thing I do!"


	3. Remember the Primrose?

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Remember the Primrose?

"So where did you find her?"

Regina and Emma stood next to Mary Margaret in the hospital room as Dr. Whale tended the amnesic woman by putting a small sack of ice on her head. Mary Margaret was looking at the poor woman, her eyes full of pity, when Regina asked her the question.

"She appeared out of nowhere at the steps of the Wishing Well and couldn't remember who she was," Mary Margaret said.

"Where there any hints? Like, did you know her in the past?" Emma asked, crossing her arms as she stared at the bewildered patient.

"Well, she did ask where her husband and her son Marius were…"

The mention of the two names caught the attention of the woman, who grabbed Dr. Whale by the arm and cried: "Where are they? Where are my husband and Marius? Are they here? Where's here?" Everyone in the room rushed to calm her down.

"Relax, ma'am," Dr. Whale soothed. "You're just in a small town called Storybrooke. You will be safe here with us and we'll help you find your husband and son as fast as we can."

"Do you have any idea of who they are, what they do for a living, or where they lived?" Emma asked the woman. "Do you even remember your husband's name?"

"Emma, don't rush the poor thing with so many questions," Regina replied in disbelief. "Can't you see she's going through a lot of misfortunes?"

Mary Margaret put a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder and gave her a look that showed she agreed with Regina.

A knock came from the door. Entered Henry carrying a pot full of pink flowers that bloomed with bright, colorful lights.

"I brought a gift that's both welcoming and comforting for the lady," he said gently as he brought the pot towards the bed.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Henry," Emma said as he planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"He's your son?" the woman asked curiously.

"Henry's her biological son and my adoptive son," Regina explained.

"And my grandson," Mary Margaret added.

"Oh, my! That makes quite a big family! And I thought mine was large…" The woman paused. "How did I know that?"

Henry got closer to the woman. "Maybe you're starting to get your memories back."

"So in other words, she has a big family, is married, and has a son named Marius," Regina calculated. "That's all we've got now."

"Marius? That's a pretty cool name." Henry handed the pot to the woman. "I hope you like flowers."

"Thank you. They're lovely," the woman smiled as she took the pot and smelled the pretty flowers. "What are they?"

"They're primroses. Our school garden has a few other pots of them growing."

The woman froze at the mention of _primroses_. Terrified, she threw away the pot, much to the surprise of everyone, and screamed: "NOT PRIMROSES! NO! NOT THEM AGAIN! NOT AFTER WHAT IT DID! NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID! NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MY POOR MARIUS!"

"Ma'am! Calm down!" Dr. Whale said as he gave a comforting hug to the woman.

"So she has a family, is married, has a son named Marius, and hates primroses for a reason that involves something and someone who did something horrible to Marius," Regina noted as she helped Mary Margaret pick up the debris of the pot and primroses. "I guess we're getting close."

"What does it mean though?" Henry asked.

Emma said nothing. She turned to the whimpering woman and was about to ask her something until the door opened and Rosetta came in.

"I everything all right? I heard a crash…" She stopped when she saw the woman. Rosetta's eyes became full of surprise and excitement. "I can't believe it! It's Marianne! You found the Fairy Queen Marianne!"


	4. The Cursed Prince

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

The Cursed Prince

Flashback: _The Fae Realm, long before the Dark Curse_

Queen Marianne lifted her sword. She slowly breathed as the blade nearly touched the tip of her nose…and flew straight ahead, her purple butterfly wings flapping with speed, as she charged at her opponent with her sword.

Her opponent counterattacked with his own sword… and with eyes blindfolded. He ducked and flew about, avoiding the Queen's attack and returning the attack with swift movements until he managed to knock off the sword from the sovereign's hands. The weapon flew off and landed on a near by rock.

The opponents bowed to each other in respect.

"You've done well…son," Marianne said as the boy removed his blindfold, revealing to have the same hazel eyes than the Queen. She then gave a smile as he went to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Mother," Marius said. "I've been practicing."

They laughed. The joyful, mother-son moment was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of a sort, female goblin with a pudgy face and frizzy red hair, a ragged green leaf and rock headband, and bare feet.

"There you are! As usual, I find you swordfighting instead of fighting a suitor for Marius!" the goblin grumbled.

"Not again!" Marius angrily groaned.

"Griselda…" Marianne addressed the goblin.

"Don't 'Griselda' me, Marianne," Griselda cut in. "He's almost of age and instead of presenting him to future in-laws, you let him frolic about anti-social and all…"

"I'm going to train elsewhere," Marius told the women coldly. "Tell father I'll be back by sundown." By that, he flew off, his crystal dragonfly-butterfly wings shining as they flapped and led their owner away.

"Bravo!" Marianne angrily muttered at Griselda. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

"What? I have a right to be concerned of his future! After all, I am his grandmother!" Griselda snapped.

"You have the right to be concerned for his well-being," Marianne replied coldly. "You don't have the right to tell him what he should be doing. Don't even dare assemble a bunch of bachelorettes for him like you did with his father."

"Marianne, your son's curse is getting worse! Ever since he got his heart broken, he's getting worse than other. Marius is becoming more arrogant and anti-social than ever. Don't you want him to get the cure for his curse: true love?"

"I want Marius to be cured, but I don't want to force him into choosing a random woman out of a bunch just because we're forcing him. If Marius is going to find someone, he'll choose that person by himself."

"What's going on?" a male voice asked. It came from a goblin, who was much taller than Griselda and around Marianne's. He had the exact same exoskeleton body, dragonfly shaped wings, front horns, pointy ears and nose (minus the colors for all) than Marius. The goblin was none other than the Bog King Lysander, former sole ruler of the Dark Forest, the part of the Fae Realm once inhabited by goblins only, now the High King of the New Kingdom uniting fairies, elves, and goblins, and the husband of Queen Marianne, thus making him the father of Marius.

Yes, nonbelievers. Prince Marius is actually the very first goblin fairy hybrid that ever existed. Sure, other goblin fairy hybrids came along after a few goblins mated with fairies, but Marius was the _very first_.

With his family's royal scepter at hand, he looked at the two arguing women. "What on earth is the matter? I can't even run a couple royal errands throughout the kingdoms without hearing you two arguing halfway across it. And why did Marius just fly off like that?"

"It's your wife, as usual," Griselda put the blame on Marianne, who scoffed in disbelief. "Not even bothering to find a person to lift your son's curse from his heart…"

"NOT AGAIN, MOTHER!" the Bog King slapped his face in disbelief. "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE NEED TO HAVE THE 'TWO FENCED FIELDS DISCUSSION'?"

The 'Two Fenced Fields Discussion' was a discussion that Marianne's husband went through a lot with his mother. It involved two fields, both separated by a fence. In one field, there was a child who did everything its parents told him to do until he grew up and crossed the fence in order to live on the new field, have kids of its own, and raise them in its own way while the new grandparents stayed in the old field and did not interfere unless it was to do sweet things to their grandkids like give them cookies or ask them how their day was. Translation: Griselda had to stop involving in Marianne and Lysander's ways of raising Marius and had to stick to acting like a grandmother figure.

"Don't say I didn't tell you!" Griselda snorted as she stormed off, leaving the royal couple alone in the grassy field.

"I can't believe her!" Marianne exclaimed as she picked up her sword.

"It's just my mother, Marianne," Lysander told her calmly. He placed his clawed hands on her shoulders in a comforting, loving way. "She just wants great-grandchildren."

"She's been asking for a grandchild ever since you and I started dating. I then spent 23 months with Marius in my womb after our marriage and now she wants great-grandchildren? Please tell me this is just her being her!" She sighed though when she thought of what Griselda said about Marius's curse. "She wasn't kidding though…about our son's curse. I'm failing at protecting him. What kind of mother am I?"

Lysander saw his wife nearly shedding tears and pulled her into a hug. "Marianne, you aren't failing. You're a wonderful mother to Marius. And as for the curse Roland put on him…well, you know what Titania and Oberon said: he has to find the cure himself. Of course, he knows will always be there for him if he needs help."

He gently cupped a hand under the Fairy Queen's chin and lifted it so that her hazel eyes could meet his icy blue eyes. "Rest assured, my dear. Our son is strong; he will survive." Marianne started to relax. "And please, at least try to give a fake smile. I hate to see you in such a mood."

Marianne laughed, causing her to give in to her natural smile, much to the pleasure of her husband. The Bog King smiled in return when he saw the gloominess disappearing from the face of his beloved wife and the two shared a passionate kiss as the sunrays gloomed over their heads.


	5. Mothers Know Pain

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Mothers Know Pain

Lily grumbled as she pulled her car in the parking lot of the Storybrooke hospital. Anger boiled and bumped against her skull when she got out of her car and headed towards to hospital staircase.

That blasted, peg-legged Batrishan had the guts to turn down her request for him to help her find his missing daughter as if she had been a homeless asking for money and she got mocked by Fidget in the role of a selfish rich man. Well, whether he liked it or not, Lily wouldn't rest until she forced him to help her find her missing daughter.

She got to the main lobby of the hospital where she asked the secretary if whether or not Emma Swan was around.

"She's in Room 38 on the 3rd floor with her mother and the mayor. Be gentle though. They just found an amnesic woman who appeared out of nowhere at the steps of the Wishing Well."

Lily gave a gruff thanks and she walked up the staircase. She barely considered the coincidence that the Wishing Well wasn't too far from were she found Fidget. After passing a few corridors down, she arrived in front of door 38 and prepared to knock on it until she saw that it was a few inches open and heard voices from the inside.

"You're a fairy queen? So where did you come from? And why did you freak out at a bunch of little flowers?" Emma's voice questioned.

"Emma! Can't you see that she's confused and upset?" Snow scolded her daughter in disbelief. "I can't believe you are believing like this!"

"Mom, she appeared out of nowhere near the Wishing Well and Rosetta said she's a fairy. Who says trouble won't occur again in Storybrooke. We already had enough trouble with Fidget the Bat…"

"Hey! HEY!" Lily stormed in. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Regina and Henry were kneeling on the floor, picking up broken pot pieces and a bunch of pink flowers. Emma and Snow White appeared to be in a disagreement pose. Dr. Whale was tending to a pixie cut brunette cuddling herself in fear on the hospital bed. The traumatized look on the young woman's face reminded Lily of the times she had to deal with her foster father's anger when she was younger.

"Are you out of your mind?" Lily demanded in an angry voice. "What's wrong with you people? Arguing in front of a woman who's seen too much? I must admit, I do agree with Snow for once, Emma: I didn't expect much reaction from you."

Emma looked at her estranged best friend. She was right. Usually Emma didn't behave like this. But ever since Fidget's previous aggression and abuse of Henry and Rosetta by using them as part of his scheme, Emma didn't want to take any risks.

"You're right, Lily. I'm sorry: I've been dealing with a lot lately."

"I can tell," Lily said sarcastically. She turned to look a the patient. "Sorry if you're being put through a lot. You didn't deserve that."

"Thank you," the patient weakly smiled. "You aren't related to these people by any chance?" She motioned towards Emma, Snow White, Regina, and Henry.

Lily shook her head. "No. But we've crossed into each other a lot. It's a long story. I'm Lily, by the way."

"Apparently my name's Marianne."

"Apparently?" Lily turned to look at the other people in the room.

"She's got amnesia," Regina explained, "and she's only starting to get pieces of her memory one step at a time. So far, she only remembered that she had a husband and a son named Marius when Mary Margaret found her. She remembered that she had a big family after we told her that Emma, Mary Margaret, Henry, and I were part of the same family. She freaked out when Henry brought her a pot of primroses and said something about someone doing something terrible using primroses. And our vision-getter friend Rosie claims that she's a fairy queen named Marianne."

Lily pondered at the given information. "Dangerous primroses? I think that Mom told me something about a realm that had powerful primroses. Basic stuff she knows, being a dark fairy…"

"Your mother is a dark fairy?" Marianne asked. "I think I recalled seeing blue skinned people who called themselves Dark Fairies. If I'm correct, they were a part of my husband's court before he met me. They were the only types of fairies he could tolerate back then."

"Your husband's court?"

"Her husband's the Bog King," Rosetta cut in, much to the surprise of others. "He's also a goblin."

Marianne's eyes widened. "Yes! He was a goblin! Our son Marius was the very first goblin fairy hybrid in the entire kingdom. And my husband hated primroses so he had a majority of them destroyed."

"Looks like she's getting her memories back," Regina smirked.

Lily then looked sad. "You lost your son, didn't you?"

Marianne lowered her head. "I don't know what happened to them. But I have to find them…especially Marius. I know he's in trouble." She looked at Lily and saw her sad face. "You lost a child too, didn't you? I can recognize the painful look in your eyes.

Lily gave a tearful nod. The others, especially Emma and Regina, looked confused.

"Wait, Lily, you have a child?" Emma asked. "But I thought you weren't. You lied about having a child when we found you at the diner a few months ago."

"I slightly lied." Lily pulled out a picture out of her pocket. It depicted a tired Lily laying in a hospital bed, with a dark-haired, tan skinned man who appeared to be Cuban sitting next to her. They were happily smiling as they looked down at a little tan skinned baby that was crying in Lily's arms. Lily was almost on the verge of sobbing as Emma went to give her a comfort hug.

Marianne got up from her bed, despite Dr. Whale's warnings, and walked towards Lily, her bare feet touching the cold, tile floor. She took a look at the picture.

"Was this your husband?" she gently asked Lily.

Lily rubbed her eyes. "No, he was my boyfriend, Raoul Castro. We met in a place called Topeka. He was a student who came as a transfer from a country called Cuba. I was nineteen when he and I had our daughter, Romana."

"It's a pretty name," Marianne said with a small smile.

"He wanted to name her after his maternal grandmother, who lived in Rome during World War I until she immigrated to Cuba and got married to a wealthy businessman," Rosetta added.

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "Romana was born in Las Vegas. Things got well until his parents called and said they disapproved of our relationship. So we got legally separated and we had a child support and custody agreement: Romana would be raised by Raoul in Cuba, but if he died, then Romana would be under my care."

"What is child support and custody?" Marianne asked curiously.

"When parents get separated, they have to do agreements concerning raising the child," Henry explained. "Child custody is for the parent who's guarding and raising the child while the other parent has to do child support; in other words, contribute by paying their part for the child's education and health and arranging occasional visits to see the child every year."

"This sounds complicated. Why on earth would parents separate if they have a child?"

"Sometimes parents or married couples can't agree on a lot of things and argue a lot. So they think it might be best if they divorce or separate and move on with their new lives."

Marianne turned to Lily. "So you don't know what happened to Romana or Raoul?"

Lily sadly nodded. "We kept sending letters to each other after our separation. He told me that he moved into a mansion of his own in Cuba, that he would leave his massive fortune as Romana's inheritance, that she was growing well, and that she reminded him of me. And then, six years after our separation, there were no more letters."

"What? What happened?" Mary Margaret asked in concern.

"After I noticed that he stopped contacting me, I contacted his parents. His mother was crying uncontrollably when she told me that Raoul was murdered…"

"He was murdered?!" Everyone in the room gasped.

"They found two intruders in his mansion and Raoul's bloody and beaten body on the floor. The worst part, they told me, was that they couldn't find Romana. She wasn't killed and she certainly couldn't have run away, being the six-year-old she was. It's like…she just vanished."

A hand rested on Lily's shoulder. To her surprise, it was Marianne, suddenly looking less weak and stronger than ever. Had Lily's speech changed her or something?

"I know you will find your daughter," Marianne promised her. "If I got help here as soon as I crash-landed here and got help recovering some of my memories, then you won't be alone on your quest. That I can assure you of."

"I like you best when you're that confident," Mary Margaret told Marianne. The latter returned the compliment with a smile.

"She's right, Lily." Emma took her friend's hands and held them tight. "We'll help the two of you find your children. Like I've been told, loved ones always find each other."

Mary Margaret and Regina looked touched by Emma's words. Lily squeezed Emma with a hug and whispered: "Thank you."

The moment was so wonderful if Rosetta hadn't broken it.

"Uh…hate to break the moment, but you do realize, Ms. Page, that you can't find Romana unless he shares you what he knows. After all, he did stalk you in the world outside of Storybrooke."

"What are you…" Emma began.

"She's right. There's someone else aside from the Apprentice who observed my life in the outside world. He stopped observing me by the time I gave birth. I tried to ask him for help earlier, but he flew off and told me it was none of his business."

Realization hit them when they realized who Lily was referring too.

"Seriously?" Regina scoffed. "Of all the people in Storybrooke, it had to be Fidget the Bat?"


	6. C'mon Marius

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

C'mon Marius

Flashback: _The Fae Realm, long before the Dark Curse, on the same day_

"Marius, open this door at once!"

"Make me!"

Queen Marianne and Bog King Lysander had just returned back to the palace when they saw Marianne's father, the Fairy King Dagda, pounding impatiently on the door of Marius' bedchamber. Behind him stood Marianne's sister, Princess Dawn, and Marianne's niece Daylight, the elf fairy hybrid daughter of Dawn and her husband Sunny the Elf.

"What's going on here?" Lysander questioned the group.

"It's Marius," Dawn said. "He doesn't want to attend the Midsummer Night Ball tonight."

"Wait! It's tonight?" Marianne slapped her face. "Oh, no! I completely forgot about it!"

"Same here," her husband grumbled.

"Yeah, well, Marius knew it for weeks and he hates attending balls like the one that's occurring in a few minutes," Daylight said as she slouched on one of the stone walls. "I don't blame him. Those balls are boring."

"Daylight! That's no way to talk!" her mother scolded. "And stand up like a proper young lady." Dawn's daughter grumbled as she followed her mother's orders.

Marianne tried to soothe the situation. "Well, if Marius doesn't wish to attend, then he doesn't have to. We can tell the guests that he doesn't feel quite well and that's all."

"Uh…Aunt Marianne, he can't miss this one because of Uncle Bog and Dad's previous punishment," Daylight said.

Marianne arched an eyebrow at her husband. " _Previous_ punishment?"

"OH! That. Well, the last time Sunny and I caught Marius and Daylight doing one of their 'accidental' mischief," Lysander air-quoted the word _accidental_ , "we punished them and told them that if they missed six royal events in a row, than they would be required to attend the seventh party." He nervously grinned at his wife while fidgeting his clawed fingers on his scepters.

Marianne was still frowning as she placed her hands on her hips. "And why didn't you tell me that he was grounded?"

"Sunny and I made the assumption that the children would attend a few balls in order to confirm that they've learned they lesson. We we're wrong. They skipped six in a row."

"Technically, Marius had a good justification for ditching the parties." Daylight tried defending her cousin. "Helena was attending most of them and he had _no_ intention of running into her."

Marianne and Lysander looked at Daylight in shocking surprise.

"WHAT?" the Bog King said angrily. He looked at his in-laws and niece. "Who let her attend? She and her family were strictly outlawed and forbidden to approach any royal affair!"

"No one did, Lysander, rest assured…" Dagda began. It did not help at all.

"Rest assured? REST ASSURED? I'm being informed that one of Roland's progeny who duped my son, broke his heart, and sparked the fatal curse that's rooting in him, is sneaking uninvited into royal balls, **AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO REST ASSURED!** " the goblin bellowed.

Marianne placed a gentle hand on her husband's chest, sending him a silent message to calm down. As much as she loved him and their son, they did have a lot of anger issues on the goblin side and were quite known for shouting a lot whenever that happened. She understood Lysander's anger: like Roland, Marianne's ex-fiancé before she knew her Bog King, Helena had abused of Marius' curse by pretending that she loved him only for him to eventually discover right on the same day that he was about to propose to her that she was cheating on him by actually plotting against him with her twelve siblings. To make matters worse, she was actually Roland's daughter. Their plan to get rid of Marius worked unfortunately very well: the curse filled his heart with anger and hatred every day after the heartbreak and he would die if that curse managed to fill his heart entirely. Or worse, Marianne dreaded, would be that Helena would take her father's same nerves to use a love potion on Marius in order to make Marius marry her and kill him afterwards. Whichever way worked, the Roland progeny would have no trouble of getting rid of Marius and placing their lineage on the throne.

Her thoughts were cut off by a suggestion that Dagda made: "I have an idea. Marius can spend at least half an hour at the Midsummer Night Ball. If Helena happens to break into the festivities again, then he can humiliate her in public then excuse himself from the party."

Marianne arched an eyebrow. "You'd actually want him to do that?"

"Why not? You had no problem to kick Roland out of the Spring Ball when he tried to woo you again."

"Wait, wasn't that the one when Aunt Marianne shut a door on his wing?" Daylight asked.

Her uncle chuckled. "Can't believe I missed that. The scene must have been priceless!"

Before anyone else said anything, the bedroom door opened and Marius came out. He still looked grumpy but a bit calmer.

"I overheard everything," he said. "I guess half an hour won't kill me…even if I seriously don't want to attend."

 _A few minutes later_

The ballroom was full of guests, whether they were fairies, elves, goblins, hybrids, and Fufu that mischievous imp who loved to play with Sugar Plum's love potions. Lively conversations could be heard throughout the place. Pare was sitting near the golden fountain as he stroked Fufu. Sugar Plum and Sunny were chatting with Daylight and Dawn about the upcoming Seelie Games. In a corner, the Bog King was having an argument with Griselda; he warned his mother that she'd better have not brought bachelorettes to present to Marius. For Lysander, it was bad enough that the minx as Helena was had been intruding in royal parties without him noticing that he did not need his own mother to bug Marius with the notion of marriage.

Queen Marianne was walking around the ballroom while holding arms with Marius. He looked so bored that she felt terrible for him.

"Marius," she tried to tell him gently. "I know your dealing with certain difficulties. I've seen them too. But could you at least pretend to be happy? For me?" She tried to give a playful puppy look at her son in order to cheer him up.

Marius frowned at his mother. "Why would I want to pretend in front of you, mother? I'm happy whenever I'm with you or Father or the rest of my family." He gave her a sincere smile. "Trust me, mother, I'm happy."

Marianne smiled at her son. He reminded her so much of what she was like after her heart got broken the first time. "Well in that case, I hope you don't mind dancing with your mother for a few minutes…"

"Or…someone even better!" A voice cut among the crowd. Every one turned to see a bug fairy hybrid with fair skin, a fairy body, green eyes, golden shorthair with a purple streak, a long green leaf shirt that went over her purple pants and brown boots, and giant bug wings. She was accompanied by three other fairy bug hybrids, who looked like varied, smaller versions of their leader.

Marius choked out a gasps. So did his mother and the rest of their family.

It was Helena, that minx who cheated on Marius. Her followers were none other than a few of her brothers and sisters.

"GUARDS!" Lysander's voice ordered. "Force these outlaws out of here!" The guards dashed at high speed towards the fairy bugs, but the latters dodged them at ease while Helena flew towards Marius and sang the one song Marianne hoped that she would never, **ever** hear for the rest of her life.

 _Whoa-ho-ho here I am, on my knees again_

 _I'll do anything, just to make it right_

 _Say you'll understand, oh, I know you can_

 _C'mon Marius (c'mon Marius)_

 _No matter what people say (people say)_

 _It didn't happen that way (happen that way)_

 _He was a passing fling (passing fling)_

 _And not a permanent thing (permanent thing)_

 _Say you'll understand (understand)_

 _Oh I know you can (know you can)_

 _C'mon Marius, c'mon Marius, c'mon Marius_

 _Say you can understand, my Marius (Marius, Marius, Marius)_

 _Well now your big brown eyes (big brown eyes)_

 _Are all full of tears (full of tears)_

 _From the bitterness (bitterness)_

 _Of my cheatin' years (of my cheatin' years)_

 _So I hang my head (hang my head)_

 _Wish that I was dead (I was dead)_

 _C'mon Marius, c'mon Marius, c'mon Marius_

During the entire thing, Marianne tried to keep Marius away from Helena, but the latter disrespectfully shoved the queen out of her way while trying to woo Marius again with the song. She and the others watched helplessly as Marius blocked his ears with his hands, trying to keep Helena's words out of his head. His face seemed to get angrier by each lyric and seemed to boil.

"Uh oh," Daylight said. "I think Marius is gonna blow."

And Daylight was right: Marius finally screamed loud enough for Helena to stop singing and cover her ears. Her siblings did the same thing.

" _ **I'VE HAD IT!**_ "

Angrily, Marius flew and snatched his father's scepter out of the latter's hands, much to the Bog King's epic surprise. And then, Marius did the most unimaginable thing ever: using his the scepter, he hit around the fairy bugs as if they were gossip mushrooms that the Bog King would knock out one by one when he didn't understand their gossiped messages.

" _ **GET OUT**_!" Marius kept screaming. _ **"GET YOUR FREAKISH FAMILY AND YOUR DISGUSTING FACE OUT OF MY SIGHT FOR GOOD! NOW!**_ "

The fairy bug flew towards the doors in fright and watched as Marius kicked the doors opened, pushed his enemies out in the hallway, and slammed the door in front of their faces. Still pissed off, Marius threw the scepter back at his father, who caught it while he was still surprised at his son's reaction, and stormed out of the ballroom as the others watched him leave.

"Wow. Marius slapped Helena pretty good," Sunny remarked.

"Just like his mother did with Roland," Dawn agreed.


	7. Painful Memories Are the Worst

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Painful Memories Are The Worst

"Why on Earth did it have to be Fidget?"

Mary Margaret helped Marianne leave the hospital room while Emma said this. The amnesic fairy had been provided with a white cotton sweater, black pants and flats before they left. Mary Margaret watched as Marianne struggled to walk.

"Why do I have such difficulty in walking?" the latter asked.

"Probably because you don't have your wings anymore," Rosetta said as she grabbed her stuff and followed the others as they got out of the hospital. Mary Margaret helped the fairy put an arm over the former's shoulder in order to stand up straight. "You flew more than you walked. Plus, your wings took part of over 60% of your body's metabolism."

Marianne frowned before turning to Mary Margaret. "Is this little girl normal?"

"Not really," Regina responded flatly.

They walked a bit around town, hoping to find clues of Marianne's past. As they walked, Rosetta took notes and drew sketches in her notebook in order to archive the clues.

When they got close to Granny's Diner, Emma asked Lily what Maleficent had told her about the realm with 'powerful' primroses, the flower that Marianne couldn't stand.

"Mom said that they're powerful because they are used by a fairy to make love potions," Lily told Emma as they entered the diner.

"Don't mention that despicable bottle of potion!" Marianne snapped at Lily.

"Easy, Marianne." Mary Margaret helped her sit on a booth. "She didn't mean any harm."

The poor woman grasped her hair with her hands, whimpering. "I'm sorry…I…just want to find my family…." She began crying.

"We will. Don't worry." Mary Margaret gave her a comforting hug. Seeing her do this made others want to cry.

Ruby came and asked if everything's alright. Emma explained that they were helping this amnesic woman named Marianne find her memories so that she could be reunited with her family. The werewolf gave a kind smile and offered a free hot cocoa to Marianne as a cheer-up drink. The latter took small sips of the hot, but soothing drink after Ruby left the group alone.

"What do you have, Rosie?" Henry asked suddenly. The women turned to see what he was referring to: Rosetta was busy doing a big sketch on her notebook at very quick speed.

"A vision," the demigod said. She put down her pencil and turned her notebook to show the sketch to Marianne. "Queen Marianne, look at this sketch carefully. Does this bring back memories?"

The sketch depicted a man with light hair and fair skin who appeared to be dressed in a leaf motif armor. Medium butterfly wings stood behind his back and a smirk on his face denounced a personality full of selfishness and pride. When Marianne saw the sketch, she instantly looked angry.

"I do," she grumbled angrily for the first time. "That's my ex-fiancé."

"You have an ex-fiancé?" Lily asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. His name is Roland and is a shallow, _power-hungry_ , _CHEATING_ , **CHATTERING, PIG SON OF A…!** " Marianne began screaming, catching other customers' attentions.

"Hey! Minors at the table!" Lily said, referring to Henry and Rosetta. Marianne took a deep breath and calmed down.

"She wasn't kidding though, about Roland," Rosetta said in a grim tone. "He was her first love and was about to marry him until she caught him cheating on their wedding day. Princess back then, she called off the ceremony and vowed to never fall in love again."

"He lied to me, claiming that he loved me," Marianne said as she slumped her head on the table.

"Years later, he tried to woo her again at a Spring Ball, but she rebuffed him. Turns out he only wanted to marry Marianne in order to become king."

"He wasn't a prince?" Emma asked.

"No," Marianne said, much to the others surprise. "He was just a knight in my father's army. His popularity and good-looks fooled everyone…even my father thought that we should be together again."

"How dimwitted was he?" Regina snorted.

"Very." Marianne rolled her eyes in disbelief of the thought.

"Anyway, Roland didn't want to give up," Rosetta resumed. "So he took the insane option: using a love potion made of a primrose petal."

"No wonder you don't like primroses," Mary Margaret gasped at Marianne. The latter gave a small nod.

"How did he get his hands on a love potion?" Emma asked. "I thought that making someone fall in love with you was against the rules of magic."

"Daddy told me once that not every individual in every realm follow the exact rules about magic. Rosetta put away her notebook. "He told me that when I asked him if gods had to follow the same magical principles and his answer was: ' _For every limited magic user, mortal or divine, there is always a few exceptions._ '"

"So who has the ability to make love potions in Marianne's world?" Lily asked.

"The Sugar Plum Fairy," Marianne answered.

"Seriously? The same fairy from _The Nutcracker_?" Emma asked.

"No, she's referring to a bluish fairy with eight-fingers total who can fly without wings, shapeshift, and is the only one in that realm who can make love potions. Not a pinkish ballerina." Rosetta rolled her eyes.

"Bluish fairy? Wait, why aren't we consulting Mother Superior and the nuns?" Mary Margaret asked. "They'd probably know more about fairies than we do."

"You think they'll help me find my husband and Marius?" Marianne asked hopefully.

"Let's hope so." Lily said.


	8. The Batrishan Knows Best

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

The Batrishan Knows Best

If the ladies and Henry knew better, they would have realized that Fidget was perched on top of Granny's Diner and was toying with a self-designed radar machine of his.

Knowing Lily, there was no doubt that she'd find another way to have Fidget tell her what he knew about her daughter Romana. If dealing with the fact that his well-planned scheme to get revenge on Killian failed and now made him stuck in the Storybrooke Forest, he didn't need a dragon-seeking-her-egg obstacle while trying to figure out a new, better scheme.

So he went to watch on Lily, to see what she'd do after he refused to help her with his request. Lurking in the shadows, he saw Lily leaving the Storybrooke Hospital with the Evil Queen, Snow White, the blasted savior girlfriend of the codfish, the good-old Henry, and Rosetta.

That little Rosetta. She was the only one out of the Storybrooke residents who bothered to be nice with him even after he held her captive, feasted on her facial blood, and offered to erase her memories and those of her beloved in order to forget Fidget and his actions in Storybrooke. Fidget was still surprised that Rosetta visited him in the forest after he was 'let go' by the locals and hugged him with stubbornness. _I hope that girl never gets old_ , he sighed mentally.

What surprised Fidget was that a wobbling brunette who looked confused accompanied the group. Curious about her presence in this town, he took a large sniff in order to get a large extraction of the woman's scent. When it got to his nostrils, he made an analysis.

 _Fairy Queen Marianne. Age 38. Not a victim from the Dark Curses. Born from Fairy King Dagda and has a sister named Princess Dawn. Married to a goblin, the Bog King Lysander, and mothered a goblin fairy hybrid son, Marius Bogfae. Skilled at swordfighting. An efficient queen. Possesses purple fairy wings. Currently amnesic, yet seeking her husband and son._

This was going to be a problem, in Fidget's opinion. If they had a flying warrior on their side, Fidget would easy get dispatched before even getting the opportunity to come up with a new scheme to get revenge on the codfish.

It was obvious. He had to dispose of Marianne. However, killing her would make him an obvious suspect. Therefore, Fidget had to take the best alternative.

He'd have to find the Bog King and the Prince in order for Marianne to leave town for good.


	9. A Mother's Worry And Decision

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

A Mother's Worry And Decision

Flashback: _The Fae Realm, long before the Dark Curse, two days later_

Queen Marianne watched from the palace windows as her son Marius and his cousin Daylight were practicing swordfights together. Dread filled the Fairy Queen at the thought of her son's curse filling his heart everyday with anger and hatred until it eventually. The situation was desperate as long as Marius didn't find the true love that would save him from this blasted curse. But how on earth could they make sure that he didn't repeat the same mistake as last time when Helena was involved?

"You're worried about Prince Marius, aren't you?" a voice asked.

Marianne turned to see the Sugar Plum Fairy, the sole fabricator of love potions in the entire Fae Realm, floating behind her. Wherever Sugar Plum was, mystical music could be heard.

"You know, there's a door behind me," Marianne remarked. "You could at least have knocked."

Sugar Plum chuckled as she went to join the Fairy Queen by the window. "You're just like your husband. I'd be surprised if your stubbornness wasn't one of the things you and him had in common when you became attracted to one another."

"Right now, my stubbornness is worried about my son."

Sugar Plum looked down the window to see the royal cousins swordfight in the gardens.

"Don't won't worry, Marianne," she reassured the sovereign. "I won't let anybody, especially Helena, use a love potion against Marius."

Marianne frowned. "I thought you, Lysander, and I agreed to make love potions illegal in the kingdom?"

"You'd be surprised by the amount of blackmails and bribery that I fell for when people wanted me to make my special potion back in the old days. It's not my fault, really, if nobody looks for love the proper way."

Marianne nodded sadly and gave another look at her son, who was flying somewhere else to practice with Daylight.

"I can't stand there doing nothing, Plum," Marianne said. "I have to do something. I must find a cure for my son's curse! Plum, you know more about true love than I do. Do you anything about how to find the cure?"

"Marianne, I'm a love potion maker, not a love seeker or matchmaker," Plum said. "Why do you think I argued with Griselda all the time? Besides, it's Marius who must find and meet the one who will free him…alone."

"I know that!" Marianne insisted desperately. "But we might be running out of time! Who knows when the Stone Heart Curse will officially fill and kill his heart? Who knows what Roland's offspring might be planning in order to usurp Marius' birthright?" There's has to be at least something that can indicate me where my son's true love is!"

Sugar Plum hesitated at the sight of the Fairy Queen, desperate and willing to save her son and the Fae Realm's future ruler. "I'm not sure _I_ can do anything, but I think my distant relatives can…"

"Your distant relatives?" Marianne looked confused.

"Power-granted fairies like me who were blessed by Titania and Oberon, the fairy gods. The only difference is that my distant relatives are born and their powers and flight rely on the faith, trust, and belief of the mortal habitants they watch over," Plum explained. "The strongest of them all is the Blue Fairy, their leader, and my cousin ten times removed. You could seek her help out, but you'd need to go to the Enchanted Forest, where fairies don't show up unless you summon them. And aside from the Big King's court of Dark Fairies, no fairy, goblin, elf, or hybrid has ever jumped from the Fae Realm to the Enchanted Forest."

Marianne stood up and looked at the kingdom that stood before her eyes, determined with her goal.

"For the good of my people and for the fate of my son, I'll take that risk," she declared out loud. "Fetch me Darcy Fae!"


	10. How To Find A Goblin

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

How To Find A Goblin

"I confirm knowing Sugar Plum. But she isn't in Storybrooke."

The heroes had arrived at the convent about ten minutes ago. Marianne instantly felt comfortable when she interacted with other fairies. Mother Superior, the Blue Fairy herself, was the first to bow in front of the amnesic fairy. Turns out that it was rare for fairies in the Enchanted Forest to meet royalty within their species.

"How exactly do you know the Sugar Plum Fairy?" Regina asked as Mother Superior led them to a room in the convent where she had Marianne sit down and have a cup of tea. To answer Regina's question, Mother Superior showed the group a tapestry that was hanging on a wall: fairies floating within circles that were connected by what appeared to be branches of a tree floating in space.

"Fairies are native to several realms," she explained. "Most of them are assigned a specific task by the fairy deities Titania and Oberon. While me and the rest of the fairies in the Enchanted Forest were task to bring kindness to mortals and be like their spiritual guardians, the Sugar Plum Fairy was tasked to teach the moral of true love. And to further her task, she created her infamous love potion."

"Rosetta said that there can be exceptions in magic," Emma said. "Is that true?"

"Indeed," Mother Superior said quietly. "There are only a few individuals throughout the universe who are granted the ability to break the rules of magic…for a good reason. Death gods like Anubis do have the ability to bring back the dead. Seers and divine figures like Father Time can travel throughout time to ensure that things go as the Fates decreed. And few individuals like Sugar Plum can make love potions in order to teach lessons about love."

"But the love potion was like an apple of discord in my world!" Marianne protested. "Do you have any idea of what happened while Roland was trying to spray me with a love potion?"

"Not to mention that the use of the love potion made the Bog King want to annihilate love in the Fae Realm," Rosetta said.

"I know." Mother Superior nodded. "He imprisoned Sugar Plum for years, destroyed nearly every single primrose in the Fae Realm, and held Queen Marianne's sister for ransom in exchange for Sugar Plum's last potion."

"I hate to break the mood," Lily said, "but how is talking about a love-potion making fairy going to help us get Marianne's memories."

"I can work on a memory potion, but it will take me about more than an hour to prepare. The nuns will provide Queen Marianne with a room until the whereabouts of her husband and son are found."

Emma's phone rang in her pocket. She answered the call. Her face was darkening as she finished the call.

"Looks like where going to have to find the Bog King and Marius later," she said. "David said there's been a car crash uptown."

 _Time skip_

Fidget self-complimented himself as he walked inside the main office of the sheriff's station. He really had learned his lessons with Cora very well. All he had to do was throw two apples painted in gold at two cars, which were driving uptown, and create an accident that would prompt the two sheriffs to report to the 'crime scene', leaving the station empty.

He didn't have to look through all the cabinets very much. After lots of spying and blackmail, he got the information of the whereabouts of the Storybrooke Records during the two Dark Curses. They were locked inside a drawer underneath Emma Swan's drawer.

 _This is too easy. Like old days_ , Fidget thought as he pulled out two small, thin pieces of wire out of his pockets. He used them to break open the tumblers within the key hold; a metallic noise was heard as the Batrishan pulled the drawer open and pulled out the two thick book of records, one for each Dark Curse.

He flipped each book open at the index. He saw that every citizen in Storybrooke was classified in four different categories: their identities back in their homelands, their identities here, their species, and their homeland. Since the Bog King was a goblin, he searched in the 'species' category. He grinned when he saw that the only goblin in Storybrooke was…the Bog King.

"Let's see, his profile page is on page 124," Fidget muttered as he looked at the page 124 from each book and found the same results:

 _Storybrooke Identity:_ _Matt Forest_

 _Original Identity:_ _Bog King Lysander_

 _Species:_ _Goblin_

 _Original Homeland:_ _The Fae Realm_

 _Additional Information: Matt Forest is the owner of Forest's Biking Hangar, Storybrooke's sole garage that sells motorcycles and bikes. The Hangar is located on 123 Primrose Avenue._

A goblin posing as a bike and motorcycle seller? Sure, why not? After all, from the way Fidget was seeing things, this town was full of weird things, like fairies posing as nuns, or the Evil Queen as Mayor, Little Red Riding Hood's Granny running a diner, and an Egyptian god of funerals owning a jewelry shop. The Bog King owning a hangar full of motorcycles and bikes didn't really make Fidget's eyebrows arch.

He snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared along with a blue pen. Fidget quickly wrote down the name and address of his target. Once that was done, he put the paper in his shirt's pocket.

But the Batrishan wasn't done. He was highly aware that his enemies would also try to look for the Bog King. Using an erasing spell, he wiped away anything related to Matt Forest in the books before putting them back in the drawer and locking it.

"Well, that's done." Fidget clasped his hands together as he got up and prepared to leave…without forgetting to cast a mist spell on the security camera. "Now I think I'm going to go shopping for a motorcycle."


	11. Strange Magic And Lies

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Strange Magic And Lies

"Wow, that was pretty quick," Fidget spoke out loud. He spoke this as he stood in front of a dirty chain link fence gate, with a sign saying 'Forest's Biking Hangar, home to Storybrooke's finest motorcycles and bikes' in printed words with a rather unique dark branch design. He barely flew above the sheriff's station incognito at least three minutes ago and he was able to see the Hangar on Primrose Avenue while it was basically all the way across town. Fidget had to thank his incredible eyesight.

The Batrishan had to admit that the location and the hangar weren't as boring as he expected it to be: Primrose Avenue was quite peaceful neighborhood, with little houses occupying small spaces in the vast green fields, which true to the name grew wild primroses over several acres of land. From where Fidget was standing, the ocean could be seen with its current peaceful nature. The hangar was Fidget's personal favorite: from the outside, it looked like a miniature version of those hangars where airports kept their planes. It could have easily put a row of Granny's Diner's triplets. Yet, it wasn't showy. The walls seemed to have been made with average, greyish, rock-like bricks that brought some sort of balance between the hangar and the quiet primrose fields.

"I definetly have to figure out how they come up with the architecture in this town," Fidget said to himself as he pushed the gates open and walked inside. His peg leg made him slightly limp, so it took him quite a minute to reach the big doors of the hangar and knock on it.

The door opened and out came a man. He was about five-feet-tall, which was too big of a height for Fidget's standards. His nose and recently-shaven chin were Roman pointed and his ears had at least four piercings each. He had this short of dark brown short hairstyle that bikers occasionally had. He wore a white tank top, dark pants, black biker's boots, and brown fingerless gloves, all covered in grease and oil. His bare arms were revealed to be quite muscular, but not too bulky, and covered with some sort of tattoo design that depicted a purple flower and flowing branches. The most particular thing about the man were his icy blue eyes, so sharp and intimidating, despite the fact that their light tone defied his dark attire.

"Matt Forest, I presume?" Fidget asked.

"The one and only," the man said in a deep, Scottish accent. "How may I help you?"

"I want to buy a new motorcycle and I heard that you sold the best in Storybrooke."

Matt eyed at Fidget, obviously unsure of what the latter just. He glanced at Fidget's crippled wing and observed the Batrishan's wooden peg leg the most.

"You sure you want one of my beasts with your…physical conditions?" he asked hesitantly.

Fidget shrugged. "I don't see why not. I mean, I've heard a lot about handicaps who don't let there disabilities prevent them from doing their best. And frankly, from cripple wing to crippled _wings_ , you and I aren't so different."

Matt froze at the mention of crippled wings; he invited Fidget inside the hangar, which was filled with rows of motorcycles and bikes, going from standards to cruisers or ordinary bikes.

Fidget whistled at the sight. "I'm impressed."

"Take your time," Matt said flatly, for he knew that the Batrishan came for more than just motorcycle shopping. One motorcycle stood out the most to the Batrishan's eyes: a full dress/luxury touring one made of purple sprayed metal with dark seats and engine.

"Ooh, what a feisty one!" Fidget said as he instantly flew towards the beauty, savoring its purple beauty.

"She is," Matt said proudly. "I call her 'Tough Girl'."

"I see." Fidget stroke the seat. "You really must have used some strange magic to build her up…"

Matt looked like he was definetly going to explode. This guy's behavior and knowledge were far too much.

"Let's be honest, you're not really here just to buy a motorcycle."

"Actually, half of my reason _is_ to buya motorcycle." Fidget looked at the price tag to see the number 475 on it. "The other half is to socialize with the one and only Bog King Lysander of the Fae Realm!"

Matt sighed. "Finally! Somebody who bothers to call me by my former name!"

"Let me guess. You don't get a lot of clients?" Fidget raised an eyebrow as he held out five one hundred dollar bills at Matt, who gave a suspicious eyebrow before accepting the money and pulling out a ruffled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Hardly. Many people in Storybrooke prefer the quiet, clean vehicles over the loud ones." Matt tried to flatten the paper by pressing it between his open palms. "Mayor Mills didn't even bother to taunt me during those long years of the first curse. Makes sense: what would she want with a goblin?" He held the paper in front of Fidget, who looked at it and realized that it was one of those papers he had to fill to confirm his purchase.

"I think the real question is what her allies are trying to do with your wife," Fidget said. He pulled out a pen from his purple-and-black uniform (he had to avoid using magic until he could get Matt's trust) and started filling out the paper. "Weren't you married to some woman named Marianne…" He couldn't finish, for Matt had grabbed him by the throat in surprise and lifted him off the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MARIANNE?!" Matt demanded, his icy blue eyes glaring at the red iris-crowned golden eyes of the Batrishan. "TELL ME!"

"I didn't do anything!" Fidget said through choked whispers. "Mark my words, I know what it's like to lose the woman you love at the hands of a man you loathe. I know where your wife is and who is responsible for her misfortune, but I can't talk about it unless you let me breathe…"

Matt let go of Fidget, who fell on the floor and breathed heavily as he stroke his throat. "Ouch…"

"I'm terribly sorry," Matt apologized as he helped Fidget get up. "I just haven't seen my wife for over thirty-one or thirty-two years…including our son…I feel guilty of their disappearance." He went to a nearby counter where the ding of a coffee machine was heard. He poured some coffee in a cup and offered it to Fidget, who didn't refuse.

"You haven't seen your wife even before the Dark Curse?" Fidget asked, letting the coffee steam warm his face.

"The last time I saw Marianne, she went with one of our dark fairy followers to the Enchanted Forest to find a cure for our son Marius' fatal curse. Neither Marianne nor the Dark Fairy came back."

"What happened to your son?"

"Months after my wife left, the brats of our rival Roland threw Marius through some portal using some 'bean' that they procured themselves with. I felt so guilty enough that I managed to find another portal that led to the Enchanted Forest right in the middle of the Dark Curse's casting in the hopes of finding my family."

"Ok, no offense, but that sounded pretty stupid," Fidget said after he took a sip of coffee. "Tell me you at least left your kingdom in good hands!"

"I left it with my in-laws and my mother," Matt said. "But enough about me! Tell me what you know about my wife!"

"I found out that two of my enemies kidnapped her in order to get something in return I don't know what. I was flying when I saw them hitting her on the head, making her amnesiac, and leaving her by the Wishing Well. Next thing you know, one of the two aggressors sent her closest allies to take her to the hospital then the convent, telling her lies and all in order to convince her their the good guys and her friends. No need to tell you that one of them is the Mayor herself," Fidget said, using his best fake tone that emitted sincerity.

"Why the hell would they do that to Marianne?" Matt demanded.

"Maybe her two aggressors didn't want her to have her happiness?" Fidget suggested as he threw away his empty cup of coffee in the trash. "It would make sense, since I'm quite familiar with them…"

"Really?"

"Yes. The first one, a hook-handed coward named Killian, killed my beloved Isabella. His partner, an abrasive woman named Lily, is accusing me of the loss of her child while I had nothing to do with it."

"That's terrible!" Matt cried in shock! "If they are doing such horrible things to you, than what do you think they'll do to my Marianne?"

"Maybe they'll use a brainwashing spell on her? I heard that the mayor used one on Mr. Gold's crush after she accidently crossed the town line after the first curse was broken: she gave her fake memories that turned her from a sweet librarian to some sassy, drunk lady who liked to play pool at the Rabbit Hole."

"So what can we do to stop them?"

Fidget pondered until an idea hit him. "You know, I have magic on me. I could use it to bring you back Marianne and restore her memories."

" _You_ have magic?" Matt asked in disbelief. Fidget gave him a cocky smile and touched the Tough Girl; a purple aura of magic appeared as the motorcycle's color tones became darker and designs of bat wings appeared on the metal.

"Never mind," Matt said as the aura disappeared. "So…can you help me find my love?"

"I will," Fidget said. He snapped his fingers and a purple smoke appeared around him until it disappeared and revealed the Batrishan in a purple shirt, black biker's jacket and pants, and violet biker's boots. His wings were magically invisible and his right boot concealed his peg leg. "But you will have to take care of Killian and Lily. And I know just how I would do it if I were you…"

"Shoot them down?" Matt said eagerly. "Rip their limbs off?"

"Uh, no," Fidget said, slightly disgusted. "There's a pond not too far from the Toll Bridge and by its edges are growing mushrooms from Wonderland. If you uproot three of those wonders and remove their underground hyphae, you should be able to bring the hyphae back home and crush it until you can make a powder out of it. If you blow it on Killian and Lily, then they will shrink to the size of a mere stink bug…and you can crush them!"

"I'm familiar with crushing my foes and mushrooms," Matt grinned. "I can get the job done."

"And you'll have your wife back by sundown at the very least," Fidget said as he settled on the Tough Girl and put on a purple helmet to cover his face. Matt gave him the keys for the bike and the Batrishan eagerly turned on the beast before it gave him the pleasant roar of engines. "Thanks again for the Tough Girl, Matt!"

"No problem!" Matt and Fidget high-fived. "I'll see you and Marianne tonight!"

"We should organize an outdoor barbecue to celebrate your reunion!" Fidget said before hitting the brakes and driving out the hangar and into the avenue, cackling to himself about the easiness of his scheme.


	12. Off To The Enchanted Forest

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Off To The Enchanted Forest

Flashback: _The Fae Realm, long before the Dark Curse, two days later_

"You summoned me, your Majesty?"

Queen Marianne was sitting in her throne while a grey-haired, blue skinned dark fairy with wings made of glass shards bowed before her. Aside from the two of them, nobody else was in the throneroom.

"I have, Darcy Fae," Marianne said. "I need you to escort me to the Enchanted Forest." The words of the Fairy Queen surprised the ears of the Dark Fairy.

"Whatever for, if I may ask her Flying Grace?" Darcy asked, her voice full of concern. "The Enchanted Forest isn't exactly a safe place for fairies, you know."

"I don't know, but I need to go there for an important mission," Marianne replied.

"With all due respect, your Highness, I highly disrecommend you to go there. Once a fairy from any other realm portal-jumps to the Enchanted Forest, the rules that are bound to the local fairies are also bound to the fairy visitors until they return to their native realm."

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"You could lose your wings if someone openly tells you their lack of belief towards you. Or you can easily be killed by dark magic. Or worse, captured by a human and be forced into slavery by giving him or her whatever he or she desires."

Marianne saw that Darcy Fae wasn't joking just by looking at the Dark Fairy's face full of fear and worry for the Fairy Queen. But what other choice did Marianne have? She couldn't just sit there and let time, or worse, Roland's children, take her son away from her.

"I understand your concern, Darcy Fae," Marianne said as she got up from her throne. "But I see no other solution for my problem here in the kingdom. I need to consult the Blue Fairy in order to find answers, and the only way I can get my answers is to go to the Enchanted Forest. This is why I need your help to portal-jump." She rested her hands on Darcy's shoulders. The Dark Fairy stayed quiet for a while, thinking of the situation she was in.

"I _can_ escort you from this realm to the realm that you seek, but I'm afraid I can't accompany you to the place where the Blue Fairy resides, for where she reigns is unwelcoming to Dark Fairies like me," Darcy said.

"I understand," Marianne said patiently. "All I'm asking from you is to help me cross realms…"

"But, your Majesty, you don't know for sure how to navigate and survive in that realm! Plus, this realm isn't exactly free when it comes to magic."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter what kind of magic you use, dark or light, no matter what the reason you're using it is for and for who, _magic always comes with a price_. And the price of magic in the Enchanted Forest is high. Would you still be willing to complete your mission just for that?"

Marianne wasn't sure how to respond: could she pay the price that would grant her the possibility to cure her son? Perhaps. But thinking about her son's curse and how she was unable to protect her sister Dawn when the latter got sprayed with love potion made Marianne more determined than ever to cross portals. She gave a nod to Darcy, who sighed in defeat.

"Very well. We shall leave at sundown from the river."

"Excellent. I'll only need a few things to go."

 _About an hour or two latter_

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

This is what the Bog King said when he came to the chamber he and Marianne shared and found his wife putting on her old warrior suit in order to go to the Enchanted Forest.

"Lysander, I have to do this…" Marianne began.

"Marianne, you can't just walk to some foreign land and find some fairy that you assume will have the cure for Marius' curse! Did you even forget what Titania and Oberon said? Only _Marius_ can find the cure, not us!"

"But we don't know how long it might take him! Weeks? Months? We can't afford to lose our son, especially with Roland's rascals around! If we can at least find a hint…"

"Did you also forget what happened the last he was separated from his parents 'who-went-on-a-diplomatic-mission'?" the Bog King asked skeptically. "His heart broke thanks to Helena!"

"He won't be alone; he'll have you and the rest of his family by his side."

"And what about _me_ , Marianne? I lost love once…I can't afford to lose you too…"the voice of the almighty Bog King began too break. Marianne looked sadly at her husband before she held his hands tightly with hers.

"I _will_ come back," she said confidently. "Our son _will_ be cured, Roland and his mini-juniors _will_ be defeated, and we _will_ all be finally happy."

The Bog King gave her a small reassured smile before kissing her. "Be safe, my love," he whispered to her before they let go of their hands and she flew off to join Darcy Fae by the river. Once there, Darcy managed to summon a grey vortex in the air and the two fairies flew in it, heading for the Enchanted Forest.

Little did they know that a certain malevolent sorcerer, through his enchanted crystal ball, was observing their departure.

"Well, this is bound to be interesting," Rumplestiltskin giggled.


	13. Fake Memories

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Fake Memories

"Here's my number," Lily told Marianne as she placed a paper next to the phone by the table. "In case you need anything, press the numbered buttons on the phone and call me."

"Thank you, Lily," Marianne said. She sighed and rested her head on her pillow.

"Don't worry. We'll find your son and husband, I promise." Lily held Marianne's hand in a comforting manner. The amnesic fairy smiled at her.

"And I'm sure you'll manage to convince this…Fidget to help you find Romana."

"He'd better help me. He's the one who tipped off to my foster dad that I was hiding in a summerhouse with Emma when we were younger. He ruined my chance of happiness once, he might have done it again." Lily gritted her teeth as she said so."

"I don't mean to be so curious," Marianne said. "But if your daughter mattered to you so much, why didn't you go on a search to find her once you learned about her disappearance."

Lily sighed, knowing that Marianne was right. "I guess it was mostly because I wanted revenge on Snow White and Prince Charming for being the causes of the life that I led full of bitterness and ruined things. I calmed down on it though after the events with the Author and his alternative universe. I finally found my mother, but I failed to find my father. Now my daughter is the only piece of redemption left for me."

"I understand what you're going through," Marianne said. A tearful Lily looked at her. "My husband and I failed to protect our son from his curse. I was so afraid of losing him that I risked going to the Enchanted Forest to find a cure…which I failed."

Lily began to say that she was sorry until she picked up her ringing cell phone and answered it. "Emma…what? Okay, I'll be there." She hung it up and put it back in her pocket. "Emma said that the culprit responsible for the car crash has fled into the woods. She needs my help using my dragon senses."

"Good luck," Marianne said as Lily left the room, closing the door behind her. The Fairy Queen sighed sadly as she rested in her bed in her small, quiet room at the convent. She thought of how lucky the people in this town were to be united with their families while she hadn't seen hers in years. God forbid if they were dead…

She shook her head, trying to forget the pain, and saw the cover of a book by the table. Henry and Rosetta were kind enough to leave her a library book, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , for her to read if she ever got bored. Marianne began picking up the book with one hand until a knock on the door startled her, causing the book to fall off her hands and onto the matted floor. "Y-yes?" she called out.

The door opened and in came a dark skinned man with a purple shirt, black biker's jacket and pants, and violet biker's boots. What really intrigued Marianne about the man was that he had golden eyes with red irises and bat ears.

"Are you…Fidget the Bat?" she asked nervously.

"My full name is Fitzgerald Denada Cortés, but I am called Fidget the Bat," the Batrishan said as he calmly walked towards her. "And unlike the rumors and gossips that you have most likely heard, I am no monster. They…misunderstand the supernatural beings like you, me…and your husband."

"Lysander?" Marianne's eyes instantly brightened and she became agitated. "Is he here? In Storybrooke?"

"Yes, and so did you."

"What do you mean? I haven't been in this town until today!"

"Really? I thought…" Fidget suddenly saw the book that she had dropped earlier and picked it up, looking through the pages. " _A Midsummer Night's Dream_? What a coincidence! This play is one of my favorites!"

"Is it? I've been told that it's very good," Marianne said. At that moment, Fidget took the liberty of sneakily summoning a bookmark-sized flyer of Bernardo's Blue Sky Spa in the middle of the pages.

"Well how scandalous!" he feigned to be shocked as he pulled out the flyer and held it out in the open. "A spa flyer in a convent! And I thought those nuns knew their sense of dignity!"

"May I see?" Marianne asked curiously. The Batrishan handed the flyer over to the fairy, who had a look at it. At first, she looked at it with confused curiosity, but then she looked as if she had seen it before.

"Wait…I REMEMBER NOW!" Marianne said excitedly. Fidget grinned, hiding the smirk of the so-far success of his scheme.

 _An hour later_

Sister Astrid dropped the tray full of food and hot tea that she was carrying when she stepped inside Marianne's room, only to find that the amnesic Fairy Queen was no longer in the room and no signs of her disappearance were left.

"Mother Superior?" Astrid cried out loud as she rushed out of the room. " **MOTHER SUPERIOR!** "

 _Meanwhile, at Bernardo's Blue Sky Spa_

"Lena! How good to see you again!" Señor Bernardo said, greeting Marianne-now called Lena- when she came inside his spa accompanied by Fidget. "And Fitzgerald! How are you, _mi amigo_?" He walked up to the Batrishan and the two embraced in a friendly hug.

"The usual, pal," Fidget chuckled before resting his shoulder on Lena's shoulder. "Unfortunately, Lena here has gone through a lot of trouble lately. Thank goodness we got rid of her amnesia!"

"Good thing I'm myself now," Lena agreed in a mischievous tone.

"At least you remember who you are, right?" Bernardo asked.

"Of course. My name is Lena, I'm your secretary and you, Señor Bernardo, are both my boss and personal spa massager!"

"Good girl," Bernardo said, stroking Lena's chin. "To celebrate your return, you can go ahead and take your sauna bath. I'll be with you in a bit; Fitzgerald and I have so catching up to do."

"Of course." So while Lena's colleague Stella was leading her to the sauna, Fidget and Bernardo went to the back of the spa, where Bernardo's office was located. Once they stepped inside his entirely royal blue office and Bernardo locked the door, he and Fidget laughed.

"So, how do you like your new secretary?" Fidget asked as he sat down on a chair while Bernardo opened as small cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

"Very attractive," he said as he put down the wine bottle on his desk and eventually took out two wine glasses. "Thank you for bringing me a new…luscious toy to molest."

"It was quite easy," the Batrishan chuckled. "A fake memory spell put on one of your flyers to make her think that she's been in Storybrooke during the two curses and accidently drank a Lethe potion while she was in the Enchanted Forest. And of course, I owe you _this_ for playing along in the comedy." He snapped his fingers and an open suitcase full of dollar bills appeared on the blue-haired spa owner's desk. The latter chuckled as he poured red wine into the glasses and handed one to Fidget.

"You have a way of doing business, _mi amigo malvado_!" Bernardo chuckled.

"Well you do have a way of being a manipulative pervert, Bluebeard," Fidget complimented his associate.

"Thank you. I do have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Suppose that the town's blasted heroes find out she's missing and use a memory potion to cure her? And what will Matt Forest say when he learns that 'Lena' has been in Storybrooke the entire time, hasn't remembered or interacted with him?"

"Glad you asked. First: when I created the fake memories, I also put a spell that would prevent a memory potion or true love's kiss to cure her; only I can remove the fake memories. Second: before I went to the convent, I went back to the sheriff's station and put 'Lena' in the Storybrooke catalog books, along with the part of 'Forgotten Past' in the section of her Enchanted Forest counterpart. Third: she'll be away from the heroes for sure. Besides, I'm having Matt dispose of the annoying dragon and codfish since they 'made her amnesic'." Fidget snickered at his explanation.

" _Tal mal_! You are so evil!" Bluebeard praised. "Villainous rumors weren't kidding when they called you the most cunning villain ever! Reminds me of the good times we had together back in the Enchanted Forest!"

"Indeed," Fidget said. "And what about you? Why were you so willing to play in the comedy?"

"You knew me and my lust for women and wealth back in the old town. Here in Storybrooke, I am the head of the secret black market gambling and sex trade. All of my employees would fight to get well paid using the amount of money that you gave me. And you have no idea of the amount of women who come to me, begging for more." The two of them cackled.

"Cheers to evil?" Fidget raised his glass.

"Cheers to evil." And they raised their glasses filled with bloody red liquid as they chuckled in the dim-lighted royal blue room.


	14. Hunted

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Hunted

Lily walked deep into the woods, sniffing in order to pick any particular scent. Since Emma hadn't given a lot of information on the phone about the culprit of the car crash except that he ran into the woods, the dark-haired woman was rather stumped without any evidence at hand.

As she walked through the woods, she recalled the birth of her little Romana.

 _In a hospital in Las Vegas, about fourteen years ago, Lily was laying on a hospital bed, breathing heavily as tears were drying on her cheeks. It had been a painful moment, but at least the pains she endured while being in labor were over._

 _Her inner peace came back when she heard the cries of a baby. She lifted her head up and saw the nurse holding a crying baby folded in a blanket._

' _Congratulations, Ms Page,' she said, handing the infant to Lily. 'It's a girl.'_

 _Lily gasped in happiness as she gently grabbed her daughter, who calmed down once she was held in her mother's arms. A few minutes later, Raoul came in, instantly fawning at the sight of the child._

" _Lily…she's so beautiful!" Raoul said as he rubbed the baby's forehead._

" _She looks a lot like you," Lily told her boyfriend with a smile. She was right because the baby had tan skin and small strands of black hair like her father's. The child gently fluttered her eyes until they were wide open, revealing their sharp, dark brown color._

' _You'd better take that back, Lily,' Raoul joked. 'She's got your sharp glare.' While his girlfriend laughed at his joke, he goofed off with the baby, who was cooing and giggling as she held out her little arms to her parents until Raoul noticed something on the baby's right wrist._

' _Will you look at that, Lily,' he said as he gently held the baby's little hand in order for Lily to see the swirled traced star like mark on the infant's wrist. 'She's special, like you.'_

 _Lily looked at her daughter's mark and then at her own mark, the only reminder she had of her biological parents. Of her mother, Maleficent. The young woman didn't like to think of the possibility of her little girl growing up just like her: without a motherly figure that truly loved her and only brought destruction wherever she went._

' _I know exactly what we should call her,' Raoul's voice brought Lily away from her doubts._

' _What would that be?' Lily asked curiously._

' _Romana Lilith Page Castro,' he said proudly. 'Her first name comes from my mother's mother; it's supposed to define the promise of a bright future. And the last three names of course are from her father and special mother.'_

Lily's memory was interrupted when she could have sworn she heard leaves rustling behind her. She turned her head to look around. The only things she could see were the trees surrounding her, blocking any view of the town. She could have shrugged it off, but her dragon senses told her that she was being observed. And one of the first dragon rules that Maleficent had taught her was to be wary of stalkers or invaders.

She first began by walking faster, which only increased the rustling. This time, Lily ran to the point where she ran even deeper into the woods until she hit something and ended up falling on her butt. When she looked up, she saw that it was none other than Killian Jones, Emma's hook-handed boyfriend.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked as he helped her get up.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lily said.

"I'm supposed to meet Emma here, by the Wishing Well." The pirate showed Lily their location: the little sanctuary of Storybrooke's Wishing Well.

"Wait…that can't be right! Emma's on an investigation right now. How on earth could she possibly have a rendezvous with you right now?"

"She called me to meet her here."

"Well, she called me to go investigate in the woods."

The two of them were quite confused until they realized at the last minute that they were the victims of a setup. Something far too quick for them struck them on the heads, knocking them unconscious. As their bodies fell on the ground, Matt Forest came out of the shadows, carrying a wooden club in his hands, which he threw away before taking out a bottle from his jacket. He uncorked it and poured its blue content on the duo, making them shrink to the sizes of mice.

"I told Fitzgerald that I could crush you," Matt said as he began taking out something from a brown sack that he had brought with him. His hands carefully took out what turned out to be a grey grass-snake. "But I found a better way to crush you for what you did to Marianne."

He put down the grass-snake on the soil and watched as it slithered towards the shrunken and unconscious Lily and Hook. It hissed its forked tongue at them before looking at Matt.

"What? You don't want them?" Matt asked.

The snake gave him a look.

"It's their clothes, isn't it?"

The reptile nodded. Matt didn't hesitate: while avoiding to harm the grass-snake, he grabbed the two humans and stripped them off their clothing. He then took out something from his pocket: a glass jar of what looked like water but turned out to be frog sweat. He quickly dipped the naked humans in them the same way you'd dip tortillas in salsa and guacamole while watching the Superbowl and put them back on the ground. "So, now do you like them?"

The grass-snake flickered its tongue again to the humans again, only this time it looked satisfied. Without hesitating, the reptile swallowed Lily first very slowly as if it wanted to enjoy her flavor. It followed the same process with Killian. Matt calmly watched as the snake swallowed each human head first as if they were mere humans. Back in the Fae Realm, grass-snakes were considered ruthless predators, but here, in the Land Without Magic, Matt found them quite cute now since they were considered harmless.

"Enjoyed?" he asked. The snake nodded its oval head with overjoyed greed. "Good. Off you go, then." The beast nodded and slithered away like a snake in the grass.


	15. Arrival in the Enchanted Forest

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Arrival in the Enchanted Forest

Flashback: _The Enchanted Forest, long before the Dark Curse_

A bluish vortex appeared in the middle of the sky. It boomed with bolts of magic until Queen Marianne and Darcy Fae flew out of it and landed on the solid ground.

"We're here, Your Majesty," Darcy said. "The Enchanted Forest."

Marianne looked around her and saw that they landed in a green field of grass. A forest could be seen at the distance and the sun was setting on the horizon, giving the bluish sky strokes of flaming red and orange colors like the brushstrokes of a painter on a canvas. One of the things Marianne noticed was that the grass reached her feet unlike in the Fae Realm, where she and the rest of the residents were smaller than the grass.

"Are we…bigger?" she asked.

"Human-sized, to be accurate," Darcy said. "While we're human-sized, we can't rely on our wings."

The Queen was confused at first of Darcy's explanation until she saw that the latter didn't have her wings. Panicking, Marianne tried to touch her wings but she could only feel her armored shirt and its openings (fairies had two openings behind their outfits to let their wings come out fine) revealed only her cold, bare skin.

"My wings are gone!" she began panicking.

"Calm yourself, your Majesty!" Darcy said, helping the queen stand up as the latter began to wobble. "In the Enchanted Forest, fairies must think lovely thoughts in order to get their wings back and fly properly. Watch." In less than five seconds, Darcy shrunk back to her original small size and had her wings back. Marianne did what she said and thought of one of the happiest moments of her life. Instantly, she shrunk and got her initial size and wings back.

"I feel so much better," she sighed in relief.

"Alright, Your Majesty. Please listen," Darcy told her. Once she got the sovereign's attention, Darcy began giving instructions. "If you head north, you'll reach the homeland of the Blue Fairy. As long as you show faith and trust in her powers, she'll help you." The Dark Fairy pulled out a necklace with a pendant shaped like a butterfly from her pocket.

"This pendant contains a special kind of magic bean," she said, opening the pendant. Marianne saw a purple bean in it. "Magic beans are very popular to use for realm-jumping. But they are very rare to find, especially those that lead to specific realms. Like the purples, which lead back to the Fae Realm." She put the necklace in the Queen's hands. "Use it to return back to the Fae Realm once you found what you're looking for."

"Thank you for your help, Darcy Fae," Marianne said. "I owe you very much."

The dark fairy nodded. "I'll return back here in a week should you fail to return as soon as possible. I wish you the best of luck of luck." As soon as she said those words, she flew back into the portal, closing it behind her and leaving the Fairy Queen in the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, I guess I'd better start moving north," Marianne said as she began flying until a voice cut her off.

"That might not be necessary, dearie," a male voice said. Then, out of nowhere, a scary man's face with greasy skin, disturbing eyes, a crooked smile, and wispy hair appeared in front of her. Marianne yelped in shock; the sudden appearance caused her to get distracted and convert back to human size just as her butt landed on the grass.

"You aren't very quick for a fairy," the man snickered. "Well, it's not like you're _any_ different from the other fairies here. They're quite lousy, if you want my opinion."

Marianne drew out her sword (good thing she brought it with her!) and pointed it at the man's face, with the tip of the blade nearly touching his nose.

"I don't know who you are," Marianne said flatly as she got up, "but I will not be intimidated!"

"Will you look at that? A fairy who can actually lift a sword! You know, not a lot of your kin are very violent." He slapped the blade away from his nose. "I'll go straight to the point: I wish to make you a deal with you, Queen Marianne of the Fae Realm."

Marianne's eyes popped open at the mention of her name. "How did you…?"

"I know many things, for I am Rumplestiltskin the Dark One, greatest and most powerful man in the universe. And I know that you are looking for a cure for your son's Stone Heart curse."

Marianne was now curious. Could this Rumplestiltskin really know the cure for Marius?

"How do I know that I can trust you, Rumplestiltskin?" she asked suspiciously. The Dark One lost his cocky tone and answered in a sad tone: "Because I know what it's like to lose a son and doing whatever it takes to hopefully find him." His answer was enough for Marianne: they both shared the fear of losing their sons forever.

"So do you know where and how to get the cure?" Marianne asked.

"It's not just about the attainment of the cure," Rumplestiltskin said. "It's about the amount of willingness you have to strike a deal and at what price are you exactly willing to pay, dearie."


	16. Arrangements, Affairs, and Discoveries

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Arrangements, Affairs, and Discoveries

"You fed them to a grass-snake?"

Matt and Fidget were having a brief chat in the old abandoned sardine factory at the Storybrooke Port around 4pm. The Batrishan Prince of Darkness and the Bog King were sharing information about their 'plan' to get Marianne back to Matt. Right now, Fidget was giving the bike seller a look of disbelief that turned into laughter once the latter told him that he fed Lily and Killian to a grass-snake.

"They were swallowed like rats and are now in the process of going through his digestive system…of a harmless snake!" Fidget laughed, holding his stomach as he laughed at the thought. "What made you think of such a sweet idea of revenge?"

"Oh, I had a strong stomach that told me to take advantage on irony," Matt said proudly. "Grass-snake, a vicious predator in my realm, reduced to a harmless worm here eating enemies that we wanted to be crushed and will soon be crushed by its intestines."

"I like your sense of mockery," Fidget said as he patted Matt's shoulder while laughing cruelly on the inside. Finally! The codfish had been dispatched, thus achieving his revenge, and the dragon was taken cared off as well, thus avoiding him from being bothered by the dragon and her petty demands on him helping her find her daughter. Fidget could now enjoy the joys of life now that his priorities were taken cared of.

"What about Marianne?" Matt asked.

"About that," Fidget said, giving a fake face of uneasiness. "I used a memory spell to return her memories…but I'm afraid that something bad happened."

"The spell didn't work?" Matt's voice sounded like he was beginning to lose hope.

"It's not that. She got her memories back, but not all of them. She doesn't remember who she was before the Dark Curse; in cases like this, I'm afraid she got affected with Lethe water, and these can erase old memories permanently."

"So she doesn't remember me." Matt began crying. "Who is she now?"

"Her Storybrooke identity is Lena Fairsten and her occupation is secretary of Bernardo's Blue Sky Spa…"

"She works for _Señor Bernardo_?" Matt's voice rose in disbelieving shock. "The womanizing, blue-dyed bearded businessman?"

Sweat began to roll down Fidget's forehead: if Matt began antagonizing Bluebeard, then the Batrishan's scheme would be uncovered.

"Unfortunately." The lie came out of the Batrishan's mouth. "But maybe if we organize a get-together, we can renew your relationship with Marianne-or in this case, Lena."

"You want me to redo my relationship with a woman who isn't my wife anymore? I want _my_ Marianne back."

"Well, it's either gonna be Lena for now or Marianne for never. Your pick."

Matt sighed in defeat. As much as he didn't like having a Marianne without any memories of him, he missed his wife terribly and longed to be with her again. His reluctant face was enough of an answer for the Batrishan.

"Why don't we organize an outdoor barbecue at your place at seven?" Fidget suggested.

 _Ten minutes later_

Matt and Fidget had left the sardine factory in order to prepare for the upcoming dinner: Matt left to prepare his hangar for the outdoor barbecue while Fidget left to fetch Lena from Bernardo. After making sure that Matt was out of sight once Fidget reached the area where he parked his bike, the Batrishan pulled out his cell phone, dialing Señor Bernardo's FaceTime number. He waited a few seconds until he saw a bare chested Bernardo standing behind a red curtain live on video.

" _Mi amigo_!" Bernardo chuckled with heavy breaths.

"I see you've been busy, Bluebeard," Fidget remarked. "How is 'Lena' doing?"

"You mean my new toy?" the villain chuckled. He pulled the curtain behind him and showed the Batrishan a sight that shocked him. Behind the red curtain was a bed with a bundle of royal blue bed sheets on the mattress, and on top of the sheets was 'Lena', dressed in what could have been some sort of latex hybrid between a sling bikini and a thong swimsuit, which made it seem like only the woman's nipples and virginity were covered by black latex patches that were held tight with extremely thin straps. 'Lena' was lying in a position in which her chest was held high in the air and her legs were widely parted; the woman was unconscious.

"Great Ashiva! What have you done to her?" Fidget gasped in horror.

"Sexual intercourse, of course!" Bluebeard chuckled to himself on behalf of his ridiculous rhyme. Fidget, however, was not amused.

" _Sexual intercourse_? She looks more like you've forced yourself into her!"

" _Frialdad, my amigo…_ " the blue-haired rapist began.

"Don't ' _frialdad mi amigo'_ me!" the Batrishan snapped agitatedly. "She's not like the rest of your harem who willingly let you ravish out of sheer pleasure! Do you have any idea of what could happen if she escapes your spa and warns the heroes that she works for Señor Bernardo, a.k.a Bluebeard, the biggest gold digger and womanizing rapist in Storybrooke? Our deal would be discovered and we can say _adios_ to our heads!"

Bluebeard lost his face full of amusement when he realized that his colleague made a point. "Alright, I'll be more…careful with her," he said. "Otherwise, what else do you need?"

"Get her ready and dressed up more properly. In a few minutes, I'll be taking her to see Matt Forest so that they may 'renew' their relationship. And I don't want to hear **one word** from her mouth about you and…berk!" Fidget covered his mouth with one hand away from the phone's screen and threw up. Bluebeard grimaced on the screen.

"I'll…see you in a few minutes, then," he said and eventually hung up. Meanwhile, the Batrishan had a hard time keeping himself up from all the vomiting, and his peg leg didn't make things better.

"I can't believe you did this," a voice grumbled. Fidget screamed in surprise and fell on his butt. He looked up and saw Rosetta the 'All-Seeing Demigoddess' (as he nicknamed her), giving him a cold stare. Judging by how he mistreated her last time (kidnapping her, holding her captive, using her to drink blood, nearly keeping her as his little slave, etc.), it was obvious that this wasn't going to be a friendly encounter.

"What is wrong with you sneak-attacking people?" he grumbled.

"Gee, I don't know," Rosetta said drily. "What is wrong with you using people as trade tools in order to get revenge on Killian and get rid of Lilith?"

"Don't tell me." Fidget got up and spoke in a skeptical tone. "You had a vision of my scheme?"

"Actually, it went like this: once upon a time, the big bad wolf decided to drop by Granny's house because he forgot that the library book he lent her was due today and needed to take it back, but by the time he arrived at the old lady's house, there was no old lady in sight. Just a dropped library book with a spa flyer in it." She held out a flyer of Bernardo's Blue Sky Spa, making the Batrishan realize that he accidently forgot to take with him the thing he used to create the fake memories for Marianne.

"The big bad wolf then sniffed on the flyer and noticed an odd scent: it was like a combination of bat fur and Spanish cologne, which made him think of only one possible person who would smell like this: the little Red Riding Hood, who must have arrived at Granny's way ahead of him and kidnapped the poor lady for who knows what. So the big bad wolf tracked the scent of the evil red-handed girl and found her at a sardine factory, plotting with her boyfriend the huntsman and their gang on how to get rid of the old lady and get her fortune. Fortunately, the wolf comes to the rescue, uses ninjutsu to defeat the gang, and carries the old lady in his arms into the sunset, leading them to their happily ever after."

The Batrishan looked blankly at the demigoddess. "How long did it take you to come up with such a fairytalesque way to describe how you found me?" he asked curiously.

"During your entire conversation with Matt Forest-or should I say the Bog King?" Rosetta crossed her arms. "I can't believe you did such a thing!"

"I can't rest until I get my revenge on the codfish," Fidget said defensively. "And Maleficent's daughter is nagging me with the topic of her daughter while I know hardly anything about her! But now that they are dead, I can finally enjoy life."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? You spent more than three-quarters of your life just focusing on revenge!"

"I thought I'd begin a life of bike riding and playing golf." Fidget imagined himself riding his new bike by the seaside and playing golf on a green field while the song ' _I Believe I Can Fly_ ' played in the air.

"What Bluebeard did to Marianne is wrong and **you** of all the people in the world should know better!" Rosetta snapped Fidget out of his dream sequence. "I mean, come on! Doesn't this remind you of anything?"

Fidget stared at Rosetta, realizing that she was right. During his decades of seeking revenge, he had to deal with many villainesses who just wanted to make out with him so badly. Seducing them in order to get away from them was OK for the Batrishan, but rape? He would never dare to do that on a woman. Gods know why he doesn't like the concept of it. He shuddered at the memories of when villainesses or other lustful women stripped him off, chained him on a bed, and begged him to force himself into them. Heck, two of these moments gave him nightmares even now.

"I know you're right," he sighed. "But I want my revenge…"

"You've got all the time in the world," Rosetta said calmly.

"I…hope this is the last time I let the codfish get away." Fidget began crying at the fact that he had to undo a successful scheme of revenge. He stopped though, when he looked down and saw Rosetta give him a bear hug.

"You know, you might be a villain and a jerk," she said, "but you're not _that_ heartless."

Fidget gave a small smile at the little girl and returned her hug.

"So…what are you going to do?" she asked.

"You mean what _we're_ going to do," Fidget said. Rosetta gave a look of excitement as Fidget told her his plan.

"That is a good plan," she said when he was done.

"It is." Fidget looked at the road that led back to the town. "But we have one obstacle on the way: Bluebeard."


	17. To Make A Grass-Snake Puke

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

To Make A Grass-Snake Puke

Rosetta took Ared, her eldest 'jackal brother' brother with her to the forest.

"Sniff, Ared," Rosetta said as she gave an encouraging scratch on his head. "Try to find the grass-snake."

 _You know that grass snakes only live in Europe, right?_ Ared said in Ancient Egyptian jackal dialect.

"I know," Rosetta said. She carefully lifted her legs up in order to walk above a tree trunk. "But my vision showed Lily and Killian being swallowed by a grass-snake, which got released into the Storybrooke wilderness." Even though it was wrong to lie, Rosetta felt like she somewhat told the truth: she did learn about a grass-snake swallowing the two humans, but she did not learn it through a vision.

 _I also can't sniff out the snake_. Ared's words made Rosetta stop walking and turn to confront the jackal.

"And you aren't telling me this because?" she arched her eyebrows. The jackal lifted one of its front paws up and used it to point at a nearby creek. Confused, Rosetta walked towards the creek, which consisted of clean, calm water trailing down a few rocks. If the demigoddess was correct, this creek was only a few steps away from the Toll Bridge.

 _Grass-snakes mostly hang out near freshwater areas_ , Ared said. _It would be easier to sniff out a cobra in the waters of the Nile rather than a European snake in an American creek._

"If you can't locate the snake, maybe you can locate Lily and Killian instead?" Ared nodded and began sniffing with his big nose. He led the way by the small shores of the creek with Rosetta trailing behind him. Birds were chirping as the sun continued to set at the horizon. Nearby, a squirrel was hurrying to its den in order to get a good night's rest. If this weren't a rescue mission involving a snake and two humans on the verge of being digested, the scene would have been charming, which made Rosetta chuckle.

 _Whatever makes you laugh, Rosie?_ Ared asked as he continued sniffing.

"Remember when I we first arrived at Storybrooke and one of the first books that Mommy borrowed from the library was Of Mice And Men?" Rosetta asked.

 _You mean the book that kept discussing dreams being unaccomplished? What about it?_

"The book started and ended in the same peacefully setting, and there were two guys hanging out and a snake sticking its head out while swimming…"

 _Oh! Now I remember! The only difference between the start and the finish was that the snake got fished out by a bird and one of the men died at the end._

"You seriously remember only the death parts in books."

 _What else could you possibly expect from a child of Anubis?_ Ared made a canine sound that almost sounded as if he were chuckling to himself. _I see your point, though: the peaceful setting in the book does remind me…_

Ared stopped in both his sentence and his tracks. He held his nose in the air and looked up ahead in the creek. Quietly, the jackal walked a few more steps ahead until he stopped at a bundle of rocks. Rosetta followed and saw the grass-snake coiled in a ball and resting on the boulders.

"Bull's eye, Ared!" Rosetta quietly said. She stealthily grabbed a glass jar from her backpack and placed it gently on the ground; once that was done, she removed its cap and carefully used her thumbs and index fingers to pick up the resting serpent by the tail and right behind the head. The snake woke up when it began to feel itself being lifted from the ground and tried to wiggle out of the girl's fingers. Ared growled at the snake, warning it to not get any second ideas involving Rosetta; the reptile only hissed back.

"We don't mean any harm," Rosetta said calmly as she gently put the snake inside the jar. The reptile lifted its head up in order to look at her once she removed her fingers off it.

 _Thy can speak the snake-tongue?_ The snake hissed in a tone that made it roll its 's' sounds.

"Barely," Rosetta admitted. "I tried to learn how to speak snake-tongue as a fourth language aside from English, Russian, and Ancient Egyptian jackal dialect, but my dad has a bad history with Apep."

 _A daughter of Anubis? Odd. I knew that Anubis' demigod progeny is mostly male, but never have I heard of a_ female _demigod._

"Long story, really."

 _What are thy going to do to me?_

"I'm just going to make you throw up the humans that Matt Forest made you swallow."

 _Thank heavens! I'm so glad you came to look for me just for this!_

 _Whatever are you talking about?_ Ared said.

 _That human-Matt Forest, as you called him- tricked me into thinking that eating humans would be delicious!_ The grass-snake hissed in frustration. _First, he purchased me from the Storybrooke Pet Shop and told me that he only wanted to give me a treat in exchange for my official freedom. Then, I see him shrink the humans with some blue liquid, strips them off those weird things you have on your body, and dips them in some weird liquid before letting me eat them. At first, they tasted like plump frogs, but now that they're in my stomach, they taste horrible._

"Don't worry," Rosetta said. She carefully stroke the small snake's head with her finger, which comforted the reptile. "I know a man who can help."

 _Later on, in Mr. Gold's Pawnshop_

After she caught the snake, which asked to be nicknamed 'Steve' for the moment, Rosetta went to Mr. Gold's pawnshop, which was already attended by the Golds, Emma, David, Regina, Henry, and Maleficent. Emma and David had rushed back to the convent when they realized that the 'car accident' was only a ruse and found Mother Superior and the rest of the nuns frantically searching for Marianne, who had mysteriously disappeared. Emma then contacted Regina, who recently picked up Roland from pre-school and put him back in Robin's care. However, when Emma tried contacting Lily then Killian, none of them answered. Maleficent and Henry then had rushed to the convent and told the trio that they tried to search Lily everywhere in Storybrooke without luck. This was definetly not a great moment for Maleficent, who had been trying to comfort her daughter over her nostalgic fear of never seeing Romana ever again, feared that she would lose Lily again. It was then decided that, while Mother Superior and the nuns would keep searching for the missing people, the heroes and Maleficent went to Mr. Gold's pawnshop in order to get some advice from him.

It was also uneasy for the Golds themselves, for Belle's unborn baby was threatening to be born premature, thus making the parents nervous of the possible times Belle would have a painful moment of needing to go in labor. Fortunately, Rosetta came and told them about her 'vision'.

"I knew that we should have never let the Batrishan escape," Regina muttered. Rosetta pretended that she didn't hear the woman and went to Rumple.

"Mr. Gold, I know you might have something that can help Steve throw up Lily and Killian," she said, giving him the puppy eyes.

"I can think of one," the ex-Dark One said. He walked towards one of the cabinets and pulled out a small Japanese lacquer box. He put it down on the counter and opened it. His fingers then proceeded into pulling out what appeared to be a ball made of sticky sea plants.

"This emetic dumpling once belonged to a powerful river guardian," he said as he pulled off a small piece from the dumpling. "Just swallowing it is enough to make you vomit any undesired things out of your stomach."

"Will it affect Steve?" Henry asked. Rosetta proceeded into placing Steve on the counter. He quickly began slithering towards the dumpling piece that Mr. Gold placed in front of him and instantly swallowed it, not caring if whether or not it was a rat or not. At first, it seemed like nothing was happening until Steve began wiggling and twisting his body and releasing angry hissing sounds. The scene was weird enough for Maleficent herself to make a disgusted face. For a moment, Steve looked like a snake dancing in front of a snake charmer until he opened his mouth wide and spit out the naked Lily and Hook, both covered in saliva. Since the mushroom potion that Matt sprayed on them had temporary effects, they instantly grew back to their normal sizes.

"That…is very disturbing," Belle remarked. Regina covered Henry's eyes while Maleficent rushed towards Lily and Rosetta picked up Steve, who was still coughing.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Maleficent asked as her daughter and Killian struggled to wake up. Emma quickly used her magic to summon clothes on them and rushed as well to make sure they were OK.

"We…we're ambushed," Lily choked as she sat up and gave her mother a hug.

"It couldn't have been…Fitzgerald?" Killian stammered.

"He didn't," Emma said, "but he convinced the Bog King to get rid of you in exchange to reunite with his amnesic wife."

"Why would he want to get rid of Lily?"

"Because he knows what happened to my daughter Romana but he keeps denying it!" Lily spat angrily as she stood up.

"Lily, please be reasonable!" Maleficent told her daughter. "What proof do you have that he knows what happened to Romana?"

"Because he spied on me during my entire life!"

"Maybe if we capture him and use a dreamcatcher to observe his memories, maybe we can find out the truth," David suggested.

"Good idea," Emma said.

"You should hurry," Rosetta said as she picked up Steve and began heading towards the door. "Fidget is taking Marianne to Forest's Biking Hangar to celebrate their victory."

"What about you?" Henry asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm releasing Steve somewhere where he won't be bothered again. Besides, my parents might have another overprotective heart attack if I don't come back home soon."

As everyone watched Rosetta leave, they were unaware that the malicious spirit of the Golds' unborn baby had heard everything from Belle's womb.

"This is pathetic," it said smugly. "Fidget the Bat could have done a whole lot better than this! Cancelling an achieved scheme-as pathetic as it was-just because a little girl told him to? Now this isn't something worthy of the Evil One's creation." An aura of red lights briefly appeared around the dark spirit. Once it disappeared, the spirit snickered. "Hopefully, Bluebeard will receive the little note I sent him. And now…it's time to make the epic push!"

Right when the spirit said that, the fetus it resided in began to push violently in Belle's womb, which caused the mother to scream in pain and for Rumple to realize that it was time for her to go in labor.

 _Time Skip_

"Goodbye, Steve!" Rosetta waved at the snake as he gleefully slithered away across the town and into the real world. She sighed at the sight of the happy grass snake leaving Storybrooke and entering the door to freedom. Just when she was beginning to stand up, she felt the cold tip of a gun behind her neck. Fearing for her life, Rosetta lifted her hands up.

"Good girl," the voice of Bluebeard said with a venomous tone in it. "Now, behave so that I can make my treacherous _amigo_ pay for ruining my revenge!"


	18. A Deal To Steal

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

A Deal To Steal

Flashback: _The Enchanted Forest, long before the Dark Curse_

Nighttime fell upon the Castle of Rumplestiltskin. A few seconds after his encounter with Fairy Queen Marianne, he had teleported them to his estate, where he offered her a cup of tea as they discussed the terms of their deal.

"I can create a locator potion that will help you find the cure for your son's curse," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked around the table. Marianne gave him a glare of stone as she drank her tea. "But the problem is…I don't have all the ingredients I need."

Marianne spit out the tea from her mouth and crushed the cup that was in her hands. "SO YOU BROUGHT ME ALL THE WAY HERE JUST TO WASTE MY TIME?" she began shouting.

"Hold your horses, dearie, I'm not finished." The Dark One chuckled sickly. "That's the part where you come in!"

"Me?" Marianne frowned.

"Yes. You see, a few hills and valleys west from here is a castle, and in this castle is a door that leads to a room with several strange things in there. One of those strange things is a blue vial with pink foam in it. I need that bottle's content to complete my potion, so I need _you_ to get it for me."

"But why can't you?"

"Well let's just say that the castle's owner and I aren't on good terms. But he'll have no problem letting a _charming woman_ like you inside…"

Marianne instantly knew where this was going. "You want me to seduce a man who isn't my husband," she said drily.

"Consider it more as 'let him have his way with you until you have a clear access to his secret room, steal the vial, and bring it to me," Rumplestiltskin said before shrugging. "Like I said before, if you're willing to find a cure for your son, you're going to have to pay a price. Your pick, dearie."

The Fairy Queen wanted to slap that sorcerer and tell him that he was mad, but she unfortunately knew deep down that he was right. This was the only way she could find a solution to prevent Marius from dying thanks to the Stone Hearted Curse. Although she loathed dealing with womanizers like her ex-fiancé Roland, which was definetly how Rumplestiltskin's enemy sounded like, it was obvious to Marianne that she had no other choice.

"Where does he live?" she sighed in defeat.

 _An hour or so later_

Marianne hid behind an oak while she was still in human size (Rumplestiltskin suggested that she remained that way in order to avoid 'certain death as a fairy') and observed the castle ahead of her.

It was a concentric castle with a gothic architecture base rising on a hill surrounded by a moat. The castle didn't look creepy or anything. As a matter of fact, the stones looked polished and not even one hint of vine and moss was seen on them. The forest that surrounded the hill was rich with greenness. No, what really intrigued the Fairy Queen was how everything about the castle's appearance seemed to be made of a deep blue color. Even from afar, the moat's waters looked like someone threw a large barrel of blue food coloring in it. The stone trail that led to the castle's bridge was also blue.

"Odd," Marianne said as she spied on the front gates. "I don't see a guard or anything."

But she soon learned harshly to never tempt fate, for two figures jumped from the oak's branches and landed right behind Marianne, kicking her sword out of her hands and hit her unconscious.

 _Time skip_

When Marianne woke up, she found herself lying on what appeared to be a large mahogany table in the middle of a dark room. She tried to get up, but chains were shackling her ankles from the two ends of the table and a rigid guard in blue armor held each of her arms firmly.

"Let me go!" Marianne hissed, but none of the guards moved.

"Well, this is a sight," a male voice said. Marianne looked and saw a man with blue hair and beard, sharp facial features, and a muscular body covered by a blue French king's outfit, approaching her right side. Seeing him look at her body was beginning to creep Marianne. "A fairy waltzing in my territory. Well, let's see if you're worth it." Before Marianne could defend herself, the man used his right hand to pinch Marianne's mouth, unabling her to speak. His spare hand then creepily rubbed her cheek, nose, and inside her ears.

"Thin lips, oval head, pointy earlobes," he said in a tone that seemed analytical. "Hold her mouth while I keep examining the rest of her."

 _The pervert!_ Marianne thought as the man let go of her mouth only for it to be pinched again by one of his guards. She watched as their leader unchained one of her legs and held it firmly in case she got any idea of kicking him. Using Marianne's sword, he managed to cut through her pants and boots until a few seconds later, the remains of her bottom half clothes were gone and the man began stroking, touching, scrubbing, and cupping her. Marianne had always imagined living a sexual nightmare as Roland's wife, but this man was dead wrong.

"Lollipop curved calves, Egyptian type feet, heart shaped hips…" he said until he saw Marianne's exposed sex. "We'll have to deal with your missing virginity."

Marianne looked confused at the mention of her missing virginity. Was this man only interested in virgins? Her thoughts were interrupted when the man then diced her breastplate and shirt, now leaving her fully naked in a room with three men, two who were still pinning her down and the last one bringing his hands up her waist, cupping her breasts, and pinching her nipples.

"Somewhat hourglass figure, orb-shaped breasts that should be close to pumpkin size, and average nipples," the man concluded. "Aside for a few minor details to deal with…you've found a good one, boys." The guards gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"What the hell do you mean by 'a good one'?" Marianne snapped as soon as the guard that pinched her mouth let go of it.

"Forgive me, my future _teta atractiva con mucho proporción_ ," the man chuckled as he tapped on one of her nipples the same way you'd tap an elevator button. "But once a woman like you enters the domain of Bluebeard, the last thing you'll ever see is you being turned on by me. Guards, have this piece of _cuerpo y sensualidad_ bathed, dressed, and put in my bedchamber number six-hundred six!"


	19. Memories Restored

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Memories Restored

Around seven pm, Fidget pulled the Tough Girl through the open gates of Forest's Biking Hangar. He parked his new precious motorcycle under a tree and helped Lena out of the passenger seat.

"So who's this Matt Forest?" Lena asked.

"A friend," Fidget replied as they walked to the hangar. "He was kind enough to organize an outdoor barbecue and allow me to bring along another friend..."  
"I really should thank you for rescuing me from the convent earlier today. Without you, I'd probably a nun by now."

"Sure... no problem." Fidget's hand slipped inside his pocket, where he felt his Swiss army knife's handle. He was going to need that for later on.

They walked to the back of the hangar, where they saw a small garden with green grass and pots full of purple flowers. A table with a picnic tablecloth was full of plates, utensils, glasses, and a covered bowl of salad. Matt, who was busy roasting sausages, occupied a nearby barbecue grill.

"Hi, Matt!" Fidget called out the attention of the man, who turned and nearly froze at the sight of Lena.

"Oh, hello, Fidget. Great to see you again," Matt said nervously. He put his roasting on hold, wiped off his hands with a towel, and went to shake hands with Fidget.

"Matt, this is Lena," the Batrishan made the introductions. "Lena, this is my friend Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Matt." Lena held out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Matt shook her hands. His icy blue eyes were locked with the hazel ones of Lena. "Fidget, could you get the drinks out from the ice box while I show Lena the table?"

"Of course," Fidget smiled, still thinking about his knife. "Which ones?"

"Do you like sangria, Lena?" Matt asked the young woman.

"I do," she answered.

"And what about you, Fidget?"

"Of course," the Batrishan nodded.

"There should be three bottles of sangria in the ice box."

So while Fidget went to get the sangria bottles at the icebox located right next to the nearest door, Matt and Lena chatted with one another.

"So...I heard you work at Bernardo's Blue Sky Spa," Matt said uneasily.

Fidget opened the icebox with his back turned at the other two. He quickly looked behind him to make sure that they were too busy noticing him pulling out the three sangria bottles in question.

"I do," Lena answered Matt. "We get well paid and have good discount services."

Fidget pulled out his Swiss army knife and had a small blade pulled. His teeth gritted as he traced a cut on his thumb using the blade.

"You have quite a motorcycle shop," Lena said, complimenting Matt's hangar.

"Thank you. As a matter of fact, my friend Fidget got his motorcycle here at a good price."

"Really? I didn't know that." Just as he said that, Fidget had magically uncorked the bottles open, placed one drop of his blood in each bottle, and put the corks back on the bottles before picking them up and bringing them to the table .

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying the Tough Girl," Fidget said as he placed the bottles on the table. "Matt, I accidently got myself cut by one of the bottle caps. You wouldn't happen to have a Band-Aid nearby?"

"Can't you use your magic?" Matt asked, frowning.

"When it comes to injuries, I only use my magic when they're seriously bad. Minor ones like this...I prefer to not waste magic and stick with the classics."

"That makes sense," Lena said.

"My aid kit is in the bathroom, Fidget," Matt said. " Just got straight inside the hangar and make a right turn. You'll see the sign on the door."

"Thank you, Matt. Go ahead and start drinking without me." Once he said that, Fidget headed inside the hangar. Matt grabbed the first bottle of sangria he could reach, uncorked it, and poured some of its content in two glasses. He then handed one glass to Lena, who accepted it.

"A toast to a new friendship?" Matt offered.

"A toast to a new friendship," Lena said. They rose their glasses and each took a sip, with Matt observing Lena as she drank. He still couldn't believe on how, after thirty years of being separated by her, he was reunited with his wife minus the fact she was amnesic. Suddenly, he noticed a blue haze swirling around the woman's head as she finished her drink. Her eyes popped open, her glass fell to the ground, and the blue haze disappeared as she raised her hazel eyes at Matt. She looked like she had seen a specter.

"L...Lysander?" she stammered. Hearing her say his old name was enough for Matt to drop his glass as well.

"Marianne?" he asked, nearly crying.

"LYSANDER!" Marianne rushed to embrace and kiss him, allowing the Bog King to feel the sincere and wonderful sensations of true love that he had whenever he was sharing his affections for his beloved wife, Fairy Queen Marianne.

"But how is it possible?" he asked after having kissed for what seemed like eternity. "I thought you accidently drank Lethe Water that permanently erased your memories when you came to the Enchanted Forest."

"What made you think that?" Marianne frowned. "The only times I lost my memories were when my head accidently landed on the Wishing Well and Fidget gave me memories, telling me I worked for Bernardo..." She stopped herself and anger filled her face. "HOW WAS I SO FOOLISH? THAT BLASTED BATRISHAN HAD MADE ME A SLAVE TO BLUEBEARD, THE SICK BASTARD!"

 _Meanwhile, on Main Street_

Fidget drove on the Tough Girl through Main Street. It was barely 7:30pm and the streets were still busy with people. He had to slow down a bit before he entered the town because he had driven at an incredible speed after he escaped Forest's Biking Hangar by escaping through the bathroom window. Cliché, I know.

Using the biker disguise he had used when Matt had sold him the Tough Girl, Fidget drove through Main Street just like any normal biker as he began to think of what he should do next. By now, Rosetta must have told everyone of his 'scheme', freed Lily and Killian from the snake, and sent the heroes to 'rescue Marianne'. What would he do next? Wait for the next time to plot revenge on the codfish? or maybe, just maybe, take at least one week of vacationing?

His thoughts were interrupted when his ears caught an echo of a conversation coming from up ahead, just in front of the Storybrooke clocktower. The conversation belonged to Emma Swan, Regina, David, Killian, and Lily.

' _So how are we going to find him?'_ David asked. _'Fidget the Bat could be anywhere in Storybrooke right now.'_

 _'Last time I ran into him, I used my dragon senses,'_ Lily said. _'Maybe I can use them again to track him again.'_

Fidget cursed himself when he realized that he forgot that Maleficent's daughter could use her dragon senses to track him. He was getting very close to the clocktower now.

 _'There's just one thing that I don't exactly get,'_ Regina said. ' _How exactly did Rosetta manage to figure out that Fidget had a little scheme up his sleeve and warn us instantly?'_

 _'She has foresight powers, Regina. Remember?'_ Emma Swan told the Evil Queen.

 _'No, Swan. I think Regina has a point,'_ Killian joined in. _'The last time Fitzgerald had a scheme, Rosetta had a vision and didn't dare to get involved. It was only when she showed her vision to Henry that he pulled her into the situation and Fitzgerald caught them. Knowing her, Rosetta would usually avoid getting involved into anything. So why is it, that as soon as she discovers what he's been doing lately that she goes to us saying that we can save some victims?'_

 _Maybe I can make a right turn and narrowly dodge them_ , Fidget thought.

' _Come to think about it, you have a point,'_ David said.

 _'I wish we had Gold around,'_ Emma grumbled. _'He'd probably know what this is about.'_

 _'Well we can't because he's with Belle, dealing with her giving birth to their child...'_

That comment made Fidget's ears perk. The creepy child of the Golds was going to come out of the womb? Remembering how awfully dangerous the unborn baby was when it toyed with the heroes just as Fidget unleashed his first scheme, he knew that this wasn't going to be good news.

Suddenly, something hit the Tough Girl's engine, causing it to explode and send Fidget flying until he crashed onto the ground. Flames began to burn on Main Street and increase thanks to the leaking oil. Killian spotted Fidget, who was clinging onto his right arm, which was bleeding and had a torn sleeve. His black blood stained the road, which would have almost made you ask if whether or not he was spilling oil or blood.

"Fitzgerald!" Killian rushed towards his old friend and helped him get up.

"Don't touch me!" Fidget snapped, yanking the pirate's hand away from him. He used his magic to create a dark purple haze that healed his arm, extinguishing any signs of cuts or blood. "Seriously, I know I kind of asked the Bog King to kill you, but shooting me while I'm driving? Couldn't you think of a proper way to kill me?"

"Fitzgerald, the last thing I'd want..." the pirate began saying.

"STOP!" The Batrishan and pirate turned to see Emma holding a fist glowing with light magic. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A MOVE!"

"Says the blonde that I sent flying towards a hangar and nearly drowning in an hourglass of tar the last time we confronted," Fidget snorted. "You seriously want me to repeat that action? Because this time you won't have Rumplestiltskin to beat anything with his cane, now that he's busy with Belle giving labor."

"How did you know that?" Emma frowned. Fidget sighed in disbelief and pinched his ears, lifting them up and down as he gave a toothy grin that said: 'What the hell do you think?'

"Guess that characteristic slipped our minds," Regina said. "Where's Marianne?"

"At Forest's Biking Hangar, where her husband the Bog King is."

"Her husband...But he wasn't in the town records!" David said.

"Well duh! I erased his records once I read them so that I could reach him first in order to 'negotiate' with him."

"Because brainwashing his wife in order to get me and Hook eaten by a snake was a way to negotiate?" Lily asked angrily. She got closer to the Batrishan. "You tried to get rid of me because of you knew that I'd get any kind of help to make you spill the beans!"

"Spill what beans?" the Batrishan shouted. His voice got loud and made the humans back away. "I don't know what happened to your daughter Romana! I left the hospital in Las Vegas as soon as I saw you giving birth and headed to Manhattan in order to get access to a portal back to the Enchanted Forest! I did what the Apprentice told me! If Snow White and Prince Charming managed to send you away when they tried to get rid of their daughter's darkness, I was to go spy on your life until you gave life to your own little dragon! And now that we're talking about it, with you pestering me about 'Ooh, help me find my daughter!', how the hell could I get you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lily looked devastated when the angered Batrishan finished talking. Killian looked sadly at the situation, knowing that Fidget could be very brutally honest whenever he was angry.

Fidget straightened himself up. "So, who's the one that shot down my motorcycle?" he demanded.

"That would have been me."

They all turned towards the direction where the voice came from. A shadow was walking through the flames on Main Street, and the more it got closer, the more they saw that it was bearded man wielding a gun on one hand just above the skull of a child he was holding with his spare arm.

"Bluebeard?" Fidget asked surprised.

" _Hola, amigo_ ," Bluebeard said angrily. "For your treason, your going to have to choose: you versus me...or the little _chica_ versus my bullet."

And he said this while his gun was just above Rosetta's head.


	20. Showdown On Main Street

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Showdown On Main Street

"Bluebeard, what is the meaning of this?" Fidget asked in disbelief.

"How come I didn't know that sick rapist was in town?" Regina said in disbelief as she gave a dark glare at Bluebeard.

"Wait, you know this guy?" Emma asked.

"By reputation," Regina said. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, Bluebeard was known for being a polygamist lord who just happened to be living for over a century. But the truth was that this sick blue-haired freak violated young, lovely maidens, used them for his own pleasure...until the time came for him to do the final rape and rob the maidens of their remaining virginity and youth essence, killing them..."

"And granting me eternal life," Bluebeard finished. "I kept the essences in a blue vial that I hid in a secret room- you know, the infamous one in fairy tales where I keep the corpses of my victims as trophies. I'd drink from that vial once a year, to make sure I had a double ration of essence to remain alive. It went on that way until the Fairy Queen Marianne came in..."

"So that's why Fidget gave you the brainwashed Marianne!" Lily said before giving a brief disgusted look at Fidget, who looked indifferent. "You were involved when Marianne went to the Enchanted Forest to find a cure for her son Marius' curse!"

"Yes, I only heard about the _triste historia_ after she got away," Bluebeard snorted. "After striking a deal with Rumplestiltskin, Marianne tried to sneak into my castle in order to get my vial. I captured her and sought to use for my...essence harvesting."

"But she couldn't have been of any use to you!" David retorted. "She was married!"

"Fun fact about stealing youth essence from virgins, you can take one and give it to one who has been deflowered. That's what I did with the fairy, and I exploited that...gift upon her. After doing some research, I found out that extracting the essence of a fairy _royalty_ would gave me eternal life and spare me from extracting any more essence. So I was going to do the final rape, but before I could, Marianne rebelled and broke free, stole my vial, and fled. I tracked her towards the estate of Rumplestiltskin, but she had left barely a few seconds after he had made her a locator spell to find the cure she sought. I was so angry! My _tesoro,_ my entire collection of essence, was gone as an ingredient for that spell. So as revenge, I managed to find Marianne just as she opened a portal to the 'cure' and used whatever I had left of my essences to freeze the portal before it closed, leaving her trapped in between our world and whichever one she was heading forward."

"But it must have backfired!" Emma realized. "Somehow the portal must have gotten affected by the Dark Curse as it was still frozen and must have sent Marianne to Storybrooke rather than the world she was heading."

"And then to make sure that Marianne could be kept under watch while I worked on my little scheme, I brainwashed her and gave her to Bluebeard as if she were one of his employees," Fidget said. The heroes looked at him in disbelief.

"That was until I found out that you went back on our trade." Bluebeard gritted his teeth and his arms squeezed tighter around Rosetta's neck. He glared at her. "Go on. Throw him the parchment I got."

Rosetta nodded. Her hand pulled out an old-fashioned rolled up paper and tossed it towards the group. Fidget grabbed and unrolled it, reading the bloody red cursive writing on it:

 _The Batrishan has betrayed you with the help of Anubis's daughter._

 _-A new villain who just got born today_

"The ex-Dark One's child," Fidget realized. "Its unborn spirit sent you this note before its physical body was born."

"Wait, Gold and Belle's child sent this?" Emma's eyes popped. "But that can't be possible! It's only a baby."

"A baby with a portion of the Dark One's powers," Rosetta said as she gasped for air. "Amanda did this."

"Amanda?"

"Mr. Gold and Belle just gave birth to a daughter. They named her Amanda."

"Frankly, I can thank the little devil for the news," Bluebeard said. "Fidget turned his back on our trade by willingly restoring Marianne's true memories, returned her to her husband, and let this little brat find the snake that swallowed Captain Hook and Lilith Page." He nudged Rosetta with his arm.

"What?" Killian looked at Fidget in surprise. "Fitzgerald, is it true?" Fidget, bowing his head grimly, removed the glove and Band-Aid that were covering his cut finger. It still looked ghastly from drying up the ghastly dark blood he had.

"Batrishan blood cures people's memories permanently...," Rosetta said before Bluebeard's arm squeezed tighter around her neck.

"Let her go, Bluebeard," Fidget said quietly.

"How could you do this, _amigo?_ " Bluebeard asked. His eyes were slightly watering as he glared at the Batrishan. "We were associates and friends. You and I respected one another and our villainous ambitions. We were thick as thieves and had so much in common. Why on earth did you have to turn against me because some _saberlo todo semidiós palo de golf_ played her reforming tricks on you?"

"Did he just call Rosetta a 'know it all demigod brat'?" Killian asked in disbelief.

"He did," Fidget answered before turning back to Bluebeard. "I'll admit that at first I enjoyed having an... _amigo_ like you, Bluebeard. But after what I saw you do to the Fairy Queen? That's beyond my limits."

"I'm a _violador_ and you knew that ever since we met!" Bluebeard said.

"Yes, but I've never seen you actually doing it! After seeing the way you toyed with the Fairy Queen as if she were some wench reminded me on how rape is the last thing I'd consider doing as part of a scheme! And now that we're talking about it, you and I have nothing in common. You used magic to remain alive for your own selfish interest, even your revenge on something so trifle without hardly lifting a finger for a century, while I've been severely handicapped and spent almost **3** **centuries** trying to get revenge on a codfish who killed the last remaining people I loved, and to do so I searched for magic, invincibility, strength, and immortality at the cost of my old goodness!"

Fidget held his hands out and black flames appeared in them. The heroes backed away from him when they saw him summoning flames. Bluebeard cocked his gun above Rosetta's head.

"If you attack me, I'll..." He then noticed something was missing and looked to see Rosetta running away from his grasp. Although technically, he saw a baby jackal running towards the heroes and morphing into Rosetta as soon as it hopped into Lily's arms. "Never mind. We have more open arms now."

He shot straight at Fidget's chest.

"NO!" Killian exclaimed. But, to everyone's surprise, the bullet dropped to the ground as soon as it made contact with the Batrishan's chest. Bluebeard looked in shock as the bullet landed on the ground. He shot more times until his gun ran out of bullets, but Fidget kept walking towards him, untouched by the bullets.

" _Cómo es eso posible_?" Bluebeard gasped until he noticed some sort of chain around Fidget's neck. He grabbed it and yanked it off the Batrishan's neck, revealing it to be a golden medallion. "I've never seen you wear this before. Did you use this in order to protect yourself from my bullets?"

"No, and seriously you ought to give it back," Fidget said, extending his hand and demanding his medallion back.

"Why? Afraid to get hit by my bullets without it? Because judging by how hot this thing is, I can tell it kept them away from your heart."

"Either that or it's your hand burning," Rosetta said, pointing at Bluebeard's hand. To everyone's shock, except Fidget, the hand that Bluebeard was using to hold the medallion was turning dark as ash very quickly and literally began burning.

"GAAAAAAH!" Bluebeard screamed. He let go of the medallion as fast as he could. Fidget instantly snatched it and put it back around his neck. "How? It's killing my hand after I touch it and yet nothing's happening to you while it's around your neck!"

"Yeah, turns out my medallion burns people who touch it without my permission," Fidget said as he leaned in close to the blue-haired rapist as the latter's arm began to darken as well. "Weird, right? The one thing I have left of my Batrishan heritage and it burns everything."

He then threw a black fireball at Bluebeard's arm, which caused the man to rapidly turn dark until his body began to crumble into ashes and black flames burned them into oblivion. Lily covered Rosetta's eyes while the heroes watched in horror as Bluebeard screamed like a banshee while Fidget turned him into a living bonfire. Finally, the flames disappeared and the remains of Bluebeard's ashes blew away into the smoke.

"You...you just burned that man alive," David said in horror. "You...monster!"

"He's not a monster!" Killian tried defending his old friend. "He's just..."

"Don't waste your time, codfish," the Batrishan interrupted him. "I've embraced for ages the thing that most people assumed I was ever since I miraculously survived my people's death: a monster." He spread his wings open and began flying in the air. "And believe me, I'm still going to get my revenge on you."

"Maybe if you're not so busy plotting revenge, we could set up some hanging out times?" Rosetta offered. The adults were about to protest before Fidget froze them with a spell and flew towards Rosetta. He gave her a silent stare before gently petting her head.

"I think I'll take days off on Thursdays and Sundays," he offered. Hearing him say this made Rosie hug him, much to his surprise again, but he genuinely returned it. "Why do you believe so badly that I can change?"

"'Cause I know a bunch of stuff," she shrugged.

"Then you know I'm gonna have to put a forgetfulness spell on them in order to have them forget our entire conversation, right?" Rosetta nodded and gave him one last hug before he cast a spell on the heroes and flew back to the Storybrooke Forest.


	21. Leaving Storybrooke

There's a Strange Magic In Storybrooke:

Leaving Storybrooke

They had all gathered at Mr. Gold's pawnshop. Belle was now holding a cute baby, with strands of brown hair like her mother's and hazel eyes like her father, all bundled up in a green blanket. As much as the baby Amanda was adorable, they knew it was evil. Emma told the Golds of what Bluebeard had revealed, which only made Mr. Gold shake his head in disappointment.

"I knew this wasn't going to go well," he told Belle. "Amanda has already shown that she intends to follow her inherited bloodline of evil."

"I'm sure she can change," Belle insisted.

Emma then told about Bluebeard's history with Marianne, Fidget brainwashing her as part of his scheme, and how he willingly returned her memories after he got some 'convincing' from Rosetta. Among those who heard her right now were the Bog King and Marianne, who had chased Fidget in order to get payback until they witnessed the entire showdown on Main Street behind the clocktower, thus forgiving the Batrishan.

"Your theory of the portal being affected by the Dark Curse is not beyond impossible, Ms Swan," Mr. Gold said when Emma explained her thoughts about Bluebeard freezing Marianne's portal before the Dark Curse came. "When such things happen, it can happen when the portal takes them somewhere undesired."

"So...if we've spent like thirty years away from home..." the Bog King began.

"Marius might be dead," Marianne cried, covering her mouth in order to hold back a sob. Her husband hugged her for comfort.

"Don't lose hope, I'm sure you'll find your son," David said. "It's what families do. They always find one another." He gave a warm smile to Emma, who smiled back.

"But how?" Marianne sobbed. "There's no other portal..."

"I might have a cure for that," Mr. Gold said. Everyone watched as he bent down to grab a vial full of purple powder. He held it up in the air and asked the Fairy Queen: "You remember this, right?"

Marianne rubbed her nose and had a look at the vial. Her eyes brightened. "Of course!" she said. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, after I came back with the vial from Bluebeard, you created the locator potion to help me find the cure for my son's curse and took a small portion of the potion for safekeeping!"

"Use this to reopen another portal. Seeking a cure for your son's curse will be the quickest way for you to find your son again," Mr. Gold said.

"Since when do locator potions or spells open portals?" Regina asked.

"They can if what you're looking for is in another realm." Mr. Gold handed the vial to Marianne. She and the Bog King gave one another an agreeing stare saying that this time, they would find their son together. Marianne uncorked the vial and poured the purple powder on the ground, causing a small purple vortex to appear. It gave a small gush of wind within the pawnshop.

"Thank you all again for your help," the Bog King said. "You'll always be remembered as we go find Marius."

"Good luck finding your son," David said as he and the Bog King shook hands.

"Let's hope you'll have better luck than I have," Rumple sighed.

"Good-bye, Marianne." Lily hugged Marianne. "Mother to mother, I really hope you find Marius. And kick Roland's butt while you're at it."

The Fairy Queen chuckled. "I certainly shall. And I also hope you'll find your daughter Romana, Lily." They ended their hug and Marianne addressed Rosetta. "You took very big risks to help us. For that, I'm very grateful, Rosetta."

"Eh, it was nothing," Rosetta shrugged. She gave the Fairy Queen a hug; taking advantage of the moment, the latter said: "Good luck helping Fidget the Bat go on the right path."

Rosetta nodded. The Fairy Queen then got and joined her husband, who held out his hand for her and got accepted. The humans shed tears as the Bog King Lysander and the Fairy Queen Marianne jumped into the portal, going who knows where, right before the portal closed on them.

"I do hope they have better luck than most of us had," Emma said.

 _Meanwhile_

Barely a few miles away from the townline stood the infamous pine tree where Emma had first arrived from the Enchanted Forest to the real world. Inside the trunk was a hidden castle well kept from the normal eyes of humans. In one room, two goblins were kneeling before a bed made moss and twigs, which was occupied by a slumbering goblin fairy hybrid.

"I seriously don't like this, Kit," one of the goblins, the plumpest of them, told the other one. "His Highness hasn't woken up for like thirty years or so."

"He's not dead," Kit, who was much skinnier than the other goblin, retorted. "He's still breathing, but he's in some sort of coma. Frankly, it's not the weirdest thing that we've seen in this place. We haven't aged ever since Helena and her sibling lackeys tossed us in their portal."

"I do hope the Bog King and Queen Marianne have prevented them from usurping the kingdom..."

A gasp was heard. kit and the other goblin turned towards the bed and saw that the goblin fairy hybrid who laid unconscious previously had just sat upstraight and gasped for air.

"Gah!" he gasped. "What happened?"

"Your Majesty!" Kit exclaimed happily. "You're finally awake."

"Finally?" the royal sat up on the bed and rubbed his head. "What happened, Kit? Junk?"

"Prince Marius Bogfae is alive," Junk (the plump goblin) said in disbelief. "After being in a coma for over thirty years and most of us are stuck in this weird world."

 **The End**

(imitating the voice they make in the OUAT trailers)

Next, on ONCE UPON A TIME, an ancient goddess...

La Muerte: _La Muerte, ruler of the Land Of The Remembered._

...and a musical bullfighter's wife...

Maria: _My husband Manolo sung it to me._

...are seeking their missing husbands.

Maria: _I'm still confused, though, on how a powerful and ancient god like him manages to disappear without a trace along with Manolo._

A desperate lover seeks to find true love...

Manolo: _It's hopeless..._

Snow White: _Don't give up! Go see Maria and tell her how you feel!_

...and a Batrishan's fate is trialed by gods

Fidget: _I stole it from Rumplestiltskin's shop._

La Muerte: _A discussion with your patron will definetly be held._

Kaïra: _You've got a bigger revenge than the one you are seeking to take care of._

Follow the adventure, when ONCE UPON A TIME meets THE BOOK OF LIFE, in THE TOWNS OF THE REMEMBERED, and follow the spin-off series retelling the history of Fidget the Bat in FIDGET, BATRISHAN PRINCE OF DARKNESS.


End file.
